Inazuma Eleven: El Gran Rival
by JJun
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Es sobre una idea para Inazuma Eleven. Dejad vuestros OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Hago es fanfic por diversión. Es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.**

**Trata de un equipo de un instituto que sueña con llegar a ser como el Raimon de Mark Evans. Esta historia sucede en el ultimo año de instituto de Mark Evans ( en el juego lo ponen como 2º año en la escuela Raimon).**

**Este equipo intentara cumplir sus sueños y enfrentarse al gran Raimon.**

**Aquí os dejo la plantilla para los personajes. Poner en extra como os gustaría que se llamara el equipo aunque no os aseguro que se llame así.**

**Necesito jugadores y dos o tres gerentes más. Para enviarme los personajes, enviarlos por mensaje privado o review, también vuestras ideas. ¡ Espero vuestros personajes!**

**Nombre:**

**Genero:**

**Edad: **(Entre 12 y 15)

**Descripción:**

**Ropa:**

**Personalidad:**

**Historia: **

**Cualidades:**

**Posición:**

**Técnicas: **( Si son inventadas, ponerme una explicación. Si ya existen con solo el nombre ya sabre cuales son)

**Extra:**

**Nombre: **Jaden Clearview

**Genero: **Masculino

**Edad: **13

**Descripción: **Pelo castaño, ojos verdes, piel pálida y figura delgada.

**Ropa: **Camisa verde, chaleco de vestir negro, pantalones negros y sneakers de color verde y negro.

**Ropa formal: **Camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

**Personalidad: **Tímido y inteligente. Es una persona que se preocupa por el equipo y siempre ayuda en todos lo posible.

**Historia: **Proviene de una familia adinerada. Su padre es un gran amante del fútbol y trabaja en la federación de fútbol. Su madre es periodista deportiva. Es hijo único y siempre ha vivido entre lujos. El ha aprendido del trabajo de sus padres, por lo que aunque no parezca que sepa mucho de fútbol, demuestra grandes conocimientos del deporte.

**Cualidades**: Puede obtener buena información sobre equipos rivales.

**Posición: **Gerente

**Técnicas: **No tiene técnicas.

**Extra: **Lleva un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva Academia en la ciudad

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto con el primer capitulo, pero por fin ya esta aquí. Espero que os guste.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva Academia en la ciudad**

Era una mañana soleada en ciudad Raimon, por desgracia era el primer día de clase. En una grande mansión, un joven de pelo castaño, de ojos verdes y piel pálida,se preparaba para dirigirse hacia la academia donde estudiara la secundaria, una academia recientemente construida llamada Oniyama*. Después de vestirse con el uniforme de la academia, que consistía de pantalones negros, camisa blanca , chaleco rojo y corbata roja, bajo a desayunar al salón, donde ya estaban desayunando sus padres. Se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa enorme del salón.

"Buenos días papá, mamá" saludó el joven

"Buenos días, Jaden" respondió su padre mientras leía el periódico al final de la larga mesa. Tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes debajo sus gafas. Era un hombre de mediana edad que era un alto cargo dentro del comité del Fútbol Frontier.

"¿Estas nervioso por empezar a estudiar la secundaria?" le pregunto su madre. La mujer tenia un cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

"No mucho, lo único que me preocupa es que no conozco a nadie" respondió Jaden con cierta intranquilidad.

"No te preocupes hijo, seguro que haces muchos amigos" le tranquilizo su madre.

"Si tu lo dices"respondió con una tostada en la boca.

"Hijo, deberías irte si no quieres llegar tarde." le dijo mirando el reloj encima de la chimenea.

"De acuerdo, con permiso" se levanto de manera educada y se marchó de la sala.

"Como crece, ¿ no crees?" le pregunto la mujer a su marido.

"Parece mentira que ya tenga 13 años y empiece la secundaria" respondía su marido mientras cerraba el periódico. "Yo también debo marcharme".Salió del salón mientras se despedía de su mujer.

La academia Oniyama, se encontraba situada en una montaña, de ahí su nombre. El edificio principal esta en la cima de la montaña, mientras que a ambos lados del camino hacia el edificio principal, había pequeños edificios.

Un cartel enorme situado en la fachada anunciaba la reunión de bienvenida y apertura de la academia y del curso.

Jaden siguió a un grupo de alumnos que se dirigían al auditorio, donde se realizaría la reunión. En el auditorio, busco un asiento libre para sentarse. Encontró uno entre dos chicos, uno alto y de piel morena, con el pelo castaño y ojos turquesa, y el otro de apariencia frágil con cabello azul marino y ojos rojos,que hablaban de forma animada sobre el tema del uniforme, ya que el castaño no lo llevaba por que no le gustaba, y una chica con un broche de mariposa en su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos azules.

En el escenario, fueron apareciendo una serie de personas, los profesores para presentarse a los alumnos. Por ultimo entro una mujer mayor, con figura esbelta y su cabello rojizo peinado en un moño. Sus ojos azules debajo de sus gafas mostraba un mirada dura.

"Bienvenidos alumnos a la academia Oniyama. Soy la directora de esta institución, Mina Matsumoto. Encantada de veros.

Muchas academias quedaron destruidas después del accidente de la academia Alius. Después de que el gran Raimon derrotara a los Alius, muchos institutos se recuperaron poco a poco. También se aprovecho para abrir nuevas academias por todo Japón.

Nuestra academia, la academia Oniyama se construyó en la Ciudad de Raimon, con el propósito de competir de forma amistosa, en todos los ámbitos, con el instituto Raimon.

Para conseguir este objetivo, esta academia recibirá estudiantes seleccionados que destacan en todas las áreas, ya sean de artes, de deportes o de intelecto.

Los alumnos deberán escoger un club de su agrado y formar parte de él, para mejorar y para su diversión, ya que cuando una persona realiza cosas que realmente es cuando una persona es feliz.

Solo os pido un cosa, como directora de Oniyama, que durante el tiempo que pertenezcáis al ámbito de la academia,disfrutad del club al que pertenezcáis. Gracias" así concluía el discurso de la directora Matsumoto.

Múltiples aplausos sonaron. Después de esto, los alumnos fueron llevados a las aulas, en el edificio principal. A Jaden le colocaron en 1-2, en esa misma clase se encontró al peliazul de la bienvenida.

Al final de las presentaciones, les permitieron ir hacia los clubes, para escoger a cual pertenecerían.

Jaden salió del edificio principal y se dirigió hacia un mapa para poderse orientar, ya que este tiene un sentido de la orientación pésimo. Era fácil escoger club, como hijo de un miembro del comité del FF y una periodista de deporte especializada en fútbol, sus padres esperaban que escogiera el fútbol, ya que estos le habían enseñado muchísimos conocimientos de fútbol.

Se dirigió al edificio que se suponía que era el club de fútbol, un pabellón cubierto por un techo que recordaba un balón de fútbol.

"Que original"murmuró con sarcasmo Jaden.

Entro dentro del pabellón y se dirigió a la mesa para apuntarse. En ella había un hombre joven de cabello verde y ojos morados, bastante alto y de veintipocos años.

"Bienvenido al club de fútbol. ¿Vienes a inscribirte?" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

"Si" respondió este.

El peliverde le pregunto sus datos mientras rellenaba un formulario de inscripción.

" ¿Y juegas en que posición?" preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad.

"No soy jugador, yo he venido para ser gerente del equipo" respondió este para la sorpresa del entrenador.

"¿Gerente?"preguntó este.

"Si, desde pequeño he visto partidos y competiciones internacionales, no me gusta jugar pero si analizar los equipos y crear estrategias" respondió Jaden de manera educada.

"¿Me puedes hacer una demostración de tus habilidades?" preguntó el entrenador.

"¿Demostración? respondió Jaden con otra pregunta

"Si" respondió este de forma curiosa

"¿Como demuestro mis conocimientos? pregunto el joven.

"Si adivinas quien soy, me daré por satisfecho, ¿ De acuerdo?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Es fácil, usted es Minoru Sameshima, delantero de la selección de Japón, actualmente retirado por una lesión en la pierna que aunque curada no le permite jugar por una posible recaída. Su mote en el campo era el tiburón del campo. ¿ Con esto basta?" respondió Jaden con una sonrisa.

"Increíble, has acertado en todo. Bienvenido al equipo Jaden" se levantó el entrenador y le dio una palmada en la espalda. De momento solo somos 6 miembros, contándote a ti y sin contarme a mi, pero durante el día supongo que llegarán más. Acompañame a la sala de reuniones donde se encuentran los miembros del club.

**Extras: Oniyama, para la gente que no conozca japones es "Montaña del Demonio"**

**Este ha sido el primer capitulo de Inazuma Eleven: El Gran Rival. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**A medida que vaya avanzando la historia iré añadiendo más personajes. **

**Los personajes que he mencionado, los dos chicos y la chica del broche de mariposa son OC **

**creados por Kiyama Hiroto ( los dos chicos) y Ale Franco (la chica).**

**No os preocupéis en el próximo capitulo tomarán mas protagonismo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con ideas o OC. Si alguien quiere crear algún equipo para enfrentarse al de la historia, me encantaría incluirlo. Además si alguien quiere que su OC pertenezca a otro equipo que no sea el mio avisarme.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 2: El nacimiento del Oniyama

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Capítulo 2: El nacimiento del Oniyama**

Jaden siguió al entrenador por un recorrido por las instalaciones del equipo de fútbol. El campo de césped se encontraba dentro de la cúpula con forma de balón de fútbol. Al lado de la cúpula, había un edificio blanco de mediana altura donde se encontraba las instalaciones de entrenamiento, como el gimnasio, los vestuarios y la sala de reuniones.

"¿Que te parecen las instalaciones? Me he ocupado personalmente de que sean lo mas completas posibles para los jugadores." dijo el entrenador con orgullo.

" Para comenzar están bien, pero a medida que se vean las capacidades de los jugadores tendremos que mejorarlas, para conseguir un mejor rendimiento en los jugadores. ¿ No cree, entrenador?" dio su opinión sobre las instalaciones de entrenamiento.

"Nunca sueles demasiado optimista" dijo el peliverde divertido.

"Solo veo las posibilidades, como en un partido de fútbol, todo puede suceder de un forma predeterminada con una buena estrategia pero también puede suceder un evento inesperado que cambie todo el partido" dijo Jaden de forma tranquila.

"Bueno, ahora te llevaré a la sala de reuniones, donde ya están los miembros actuales del equipo" dijo Sameshima mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones.

"Entrenador, ¿no debería volver a la mesa de inscripciones por si llegan nuevos miembros?" preguntó el joven.

"Es verdad, ya me olvidaba de las inscripciones. Bueno, te dejo. Esperame en la sala de reuniones. Cuando se cierre la hora de inscripciones, haremos la primera reunión de equipo" dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

" Vaya personaje tendremos como entrenador. No parece una gran estrella de fútbol, aunque creo que me voy a divertir" dijo Jaden riéndose para si mismo mientras veía como se alejaba el entrenador.

Aprovechando que no había nadie inspecciono todo la maquinaria del gimnasio, para empezar a analizar las posibilidades de aquella maquinaria y que atributos podrían mejorar en los jugadores.

Mientras miraba la maquinaria, dos personas aparecieron en el gimnasio, un chico y una chica que parecían hermanos mellizos. La chica era rubia, su cabello rizado llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, tenia la piel pálida y unos ojos verdes que parecían variar de color. El chico era rubio, al igual que su hermana, tenia el cabello corto y algo alborotado, tenia los ojos azules a diferencia de su hermana.

"¿Buscas algo?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No, solo estaba analizando la maquinaria del gimnasio" respondió Jaden.

"¿Que eres? ¿Una especie de mecánico? preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

"No, soy uno de los gerentes del equipo" respondió Jaden.

"¿Así que gerente? ¿Así que no eres jugador?" volvió a preguntar el chico.

"Soy gerente, pero no jugador, nunca se me ha dado bien los deportes" respondió abrumado por tantas preguntas del chico.

"Interesante. Me llamó Alfred Williams. Encantado" le extendió la mano como saludo.

"Yo soy Jaden Clearview" le apretó la mano como signo de educación.

"Ella es mi hermana Mathew Williams, aunque la llamamos Haruhi, no suele hablar con chicos, no te lo tomes como algo personal que no te salude" mientras la presentaba ella inclinaba la cabeza como saludo. Jaden le devolvió el gesto.

"Creo que es hora que me dirija a la sala de reuniones. Si queréis os puedo guiar hasta ella" invitó a los dos hermanos a seguirle. Estos le siguieron por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones.

Cuando los tres entraron en la sala de reuniones, todos las miradas de las personas que habían en la sala se dirigieron hacia ellos, algo que provoco cierto incomodo en Jaden y Haruhi, ella se escondió detrás de su hermano.

La sala era espaciosa y de color blanco y rojo, tenia 3 tipos de asientos diferentes. Una gran butaca roja al lado de la pantalla para visionar partidos o proyecciones, el cual se supone que sera el asiento del entrenador. Luego otros asientos al otro lado de la pantalla con ordenadores conectados a la pantalla, lugar en el cual ocuparían los gerentes. Por ultimo, unas banquetas con mesas delante de la pantalla, para los jugadores.

En la sala se encontraban ya 5 miembros del equipo, que después de echarle un vistazo a los recién llegados, volvieron a sus conversaciones.

Mientras tomaban asiento para esperar un par de chicos se acercaron para presentarse. Jaden los recordaba de la ceremonia de apertura, el chico peliazul iba a su clase mientras que el castaño no llevaba uniforme. Los dos juntos hacían una pareja realmente particular.

"Hola monada. ¿Como estas?" le dijo el castaño a Haruhi.

"Bien" dijo esta con un hilo de voz. Jaden se sorprendió al oírla hablar.

"Me llamo Eiji Ryuuzaki. ¿Como te llamas?"le pregunto Eiji con cierto flirteo.

"Se llama Mathew Williams y yo soy su hermano, Alfred Williams" respondió Alfred, de manera tajante.

" ¿Así que Mathew? Es un placer" continuo Eiji con cierto flirteo.

"Por favor Eiji, para de flirtear con esa chica, no ves que ni te responde, no tienes futuro con ella" le reprendió el pequeño peliazul.

"Solo paro por lo dices tu, Ciel" aceptó Eiji.

"Por favor, disculpad a Eiji, no es mala persona. Solo que es un enamorador nato, flirtea con cualquier chica, ya lo ha intentado con esa de allí" señalando a una chica que estaba acompañada por un chico con cascos.

"Me llamo Kyou Atobe, aunque la gente me llama Ciel" respondió Ciel

" Encantado de conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo Alfred extendiendo la mano

"Igualmente" respondió este de forma tímida.

Una chica de figura delgada se acerco a saludar a Haruhi. La chica tenia el pelo negro un poco ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color de su pelo. La acompañada un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules marino.

" Que bien, otra chica en el equipo, ya pensaba yo que iba a ser la única en el equipo" cogiendo las manos de Haruhi como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

"Yo también me alegro" respondió Haruhi con una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Belen, Belen Meyer. Encantada de conocerte" le dijo Belen

"Me llamo Mathew Williams, pero llamame Haruhi" se presentó Haruhi.

" Este chico de aquí se llama Cristian Nilsson, es mi amigo de la infancia" dijo Belen señalando a Cristian, mientras este saludaba con la cabeza.

El chico que se encontraba apartado se levanto, y se dirigió hacia Jaden para presentarse. Era un chico de complexión atlética con el pelo grisáceo, ojos azules y su piel era morena.

"Me llamo Alex Astrom, encantado de conocerte" saludo Alex a Jaden, de manera que nadie se esperaba esta situación, ya que había llegado el primero y había estado callado en todo momento.

"Me llamo Jaden Clearview, encantado de conocerte Alex" le tendió la mano hacia Alex, cosa que este le devolvió en un apretón de manos.

Una vez presentados todos, el entrenador apareció con cuatro jugadores más, formando el numero mínimo para empezar un equipo.

"Bueno ahora que ya tenemos equipo, podemos empezar la primera reunión del Oniyama" empezó a explicar el entrenador. "Esta reunión sera para conocer a los jugadores, así que tomad asiento". Mientras este se dirigía a la butaca y le decía a Jaden, donde sentarse como gerente del equipo, bajo las atentas miradas de los jugadores.

"Bien, ahora os presentareis. Diréis vuestro nombre y vuestra posición. Bien, empecemos" finalizó el entrenador.

Los jugadores se fueron presentando:

"Alfred Williams, Delantero"

"Mathew Williams, Defensa"

"Belen Meyer, Delantera o Defensa"

"Cristian Nilsson, Portero o Defensa"

"Eiji Ryuuzaki, Portero"

"Kyou Atobe, Defensa"

"Miketsu Kowo, Defensa y Portero" Un chico delgado de piel pálida, pelo de color azul marino y ojos de color marrón se presentó.

"Kaworu Kawa, cualquier posición me va bien" Un extraño chico de pelo rojo y ojos con heterocromia, un ojo azul y el otro verde, con piel bronceada decía mientras se levantaba.

"Kukai Shuke, puedo jugar en cualquier posición excepto portero" esta vez se levantaba un chico delgado de piel palida con el pelo plateado y ojos castaños

"Ikuto Fuyisama, Delantero o Centrocampista" El chico delgado de piel bronceada, con el cabello morado y ojos turquesas que apenas se le veían debajo del cabello se presentó.

"Jaden Clearview, Gerente del equipo"

"Para finalizar, me presentare soy Minoru Sameshima y seré el entrenador de este equipo. Estáis listos para ser los mejores"

"Si"gritaron los jugadores a coro.

"Realmente me lo voy a pasar bien" dijo para si mismo Jaden con una sonrisa.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kiyama Hiroto **

**Goenji-Tsurugi**

**Josuke Mina**

**Kido**

**Tai**

**Alez2**

**Tamiko-Karina12**

**Haruhi-nya**

**Por sus OC, que son todos fantásticos**

**Disculpas a:**

**AyumiMonica**

**fudou-123**

**Giyuki Keitsu**

**Ale Franco**

**luciapacoflora**

**Por no poner sus OC en este capítulo, a medida que vaya avanzando los iré añadiendo. Gracias por enviármelos.**

**Segundo capítulo acabado, aunque me da la sensación de que no es tan bueno como el primero.**

**Ha sido complicado acabar este cap pero espero que os guste.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Entrenamientos y Reuniones

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamientos y Reuniones**

Al acabar la reunión del equipo, el entrenador les guió a los vestuarios donde esperaban los uniformes del equipo. El uniforme constaba de una camiseta roja con franjas negras, pantalones blancos y medias de color rojo. El uniforme de portero era una camiseta azul, pantalones blancos y medias de color blanco con una franja azul en la parte superior de la media.

"Chicos, ahora que tenemos los uniformes, los entrenamientos empezarán en breve. Preparaos y acudid al campo para empezar" anunció el entrenador. "Jaden, tu acompañame para ir preparando todo en el campo" avisó al gerente.

"Si, entrenador" respondió al entrenador.

En el campo de fútbol, ya estaba todo preparado para el primer entrenamiento. Al ser el primer entrenamiento, el entrenador decidió realizar algunos ejercicios básicos para ver las capacidades de cada jugador mientras Jaden grababa los ejercicios en video para poder estudiarlos con más detenimiento.

"Jaden" llamó el entrenador al gerente

"¿Si?" respondió el gerente sin entender el porque del aviso

"Me gustaría que me ayudaras en un pequeño tema del equipo" le dijo el entrenador.

"¿En que tema?"preguntó Jaden con curiosidad.

"Sobre el capitán del equipo" respondió Minoru con una sonrisa. "Todo equipo de fútbol necesita un capitán que pueda dirigir el equipo dentro del campo."

"¿Ayudar a escoger el capitán?" preguntó el gerente sorprendido.

"Si, ademas de gerente, te gusta analizar todo ¿no?" le dijó el entrenador al gerente.

"Si, me gusta analizar todas las posibilidades pero es una gran responsabilidad" empezó a musitar Jaden.

" A veces, un gerente debe hacerse cargo de ciertas responsabilidades, para ayudar al equipo" dijo de forma seria el entrenador. " Ademas solo me ayudaras a seleccionar al capitán"

"De acuerdo" finalmente aceptó Jaden.

Todos los jugadores tenían cualidades para ser capitanes. Cada posición tenia sus pros y sus contras en lo que se refiere al puesto de capitán. Al final del entrenamiento, el entrenador anunció la selección del capitán.

"¿Selección de capitán?" dijo Alfred

"Si" respondió el entrenador

"¿Tan pronto?"pregunto Miketsu, el chico peliazul y de ojos marrones.

"Si, debemos tener un capitán cuanto antes. Un capitán debe ser el eje principal del equipo. Sin un capitán el equipo no funcionara. Ahora mismo sois todos candidatos a ser capitán del equipo. Durante los entrenamientos de esta semana, iremos eliminando candidatos" dijo el entrenador,

"¿Iremos?" pregunto Kaworu

"Si, vuestro gerente y yo seremos los encargados de seleccionar al mejor candidato para ser capitán" respondió el entrenador. De repente todo tipo de miradas se dirigieron hacia el gerente que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para evadir las miradas del equipo.

"Aquí finaliza el entrenamiento de hoy. Buen trabajo" concluyó el entrenador.

"Gracias entrenador" todo el equipo aplaudió al entrenador que se sonrojo.

Cuando el equipo se marchó hacia vestuarios, el entrenador se quedo a solas con Jaden.

"Entrenador, me gustaría que me dejase las fichas de los jugadores para conocer más detalles de ellos y así poder ver sus cualidades" le preguntó Jaden a Minoru

"Las tengo en mi despacho, acompañame" le respondió el entrenador.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba el despacho del entrenador. La sala era grande con una vitrina llena de trofeos, medallas y fotografiás de la época en que jugaba al fútbol.

"Aquí tienes" le entrego una puñado de hojas.

"Entrenador, ¿le molesta no poder seguir jugando al fútbol?" le preguntó Jaden mientras miraba los trofeos.

"Es una respuesta realmente difícil. Por una parte me gustaría seguir jugando al fútbol pero por otra parte estoy contento de haber sido escogido para entrenar a este equipo, aunque sea mi primer trabajo como entrenador" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Entiendo" dijo Jaden mientras sonreía al ver el carácter del entrenador.

"Anda, pero si sabes reír" se sorprendió el entrenador.

"No suelo reír mucho. Si me disculpa. Me marcho a casa. Con permiso" se despidió de manera educada y se marchó.

"Menudo chico" dijo el entrenador mientras se sentaba en la butaca de su despacho.

Mientras caminaba hacia casa mientras leía las fichas de los jugadores, se percató de que alguien le seguía, así que empezó a caminar más deprisa para llegar cuanto antes a casa.

"Perdona, se te ha caído esta hoja" escucho decir a una voz en su espalda. Jaden se giro para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Al girarse vio un pelo morado y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara.

"Tu eres Ikuto Fujisima" mientras leía la ficha de este.

"Así es. Toma se te ha caído esto" le respondió este mientras le devolvía la ficha que se le había caído.

"Gracias" le agradeció Jaden mientras ordenaba las hojas.

"Oye gerente, ¿vives por aquí?" le pregunto Ikuto.

"Si, vivo aquí cerca y llamame Jaden" le respondió Jaden.

Los dos emprendieron juntos sin volver a hablar, algo bastante incomodo para ambos, Jaden continuaba leyendo las fichas. Al cabo de un rato, Jaden llego a su casa.

"Esta es mi casa" le dijo Jaden a Ikuto

"Es bastante grande" respondió este sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

"¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo?" Jaden se giró y se dio cuenta que Ikuto ya se había marchado.

Ikuto se despidió levantando la mano sin girarse.

"Vaya chico más raro" murmuró Jaden mientras entrenaba en casa. "Ya estoy aquí" saludo Jaden.

Nada más descalzarse y ponerse las zapatillas, el mayordomo de la casa, Yamamura, entró al recibidor. Yamamura era un hombre mayor de pelo grisáceo y figura delgada que siempre recordaba haber visto en casa.

"Señorito Jaden" gritó Yamamura.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Jaden

"Que tarde llega. Debe cambiarse ahora mismo" le obligó Yamamura. "Hoy tiene la cena con el comité del FF"

"¿ Y debo asistir?" le preguntó Jaden sin ganas.

"Su padre insiste" le inquirió Yamamura.

"De acuerdo. Dile que ahora voy. Se encuentran en la sala de banquetes del jardín ¿no?"

"Si es señorito. Por favor no tarde" se despidió con un pequeña reverencia.

Jaden subió a su cuarto y se cambió a la ropa que usaba en comidas formales. Esta constaba de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Una vez vestido se dirigió a la sala de banquetes donde todos lo esperaban. La sala estaba repleta de gente, entre trabajadores del FF, sus familias y los hijos de estas.

"Siento la tardanza" saludo a su madre.

"Hola cariño" le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando manchada la mejilla de su hijo.

El señor Clearview, anfitrión de la fiesta, dio un discurso inicial de la reunión y hizo mención a dos invitados especiales, al sr. Meyer, miembro del comité del FFI, y al sr. Williams, un importante hombre de negocios amante del fútbol.

"Jaden, ¿que haces tú aquí?" le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Jaden se giró y vio a una chica vestida con un vestido de color amarillo que le llegaba los por debajo de las rodillas, un cinta de seda blanca que le rodeaba la cintura y tirantes anchos.

"¿ Y tu eres ?" le preguntó este sin acordarse quien era ella.

"Soy Belen, Belen Meyer, estoy en el equipo de fútbol" le respondió esta.

"Discúlpame soy bastante malo para los nombres" le aclaró este.

"¿Que haces en esta reunión? le preguntó Belen a Jaden.

"Eso me gustaría preguntarte a ti, ya que estas en mi casa" le respondió este.

"¿Tu casa? ¿Eres el hijo del señor Clearview?" Belen preguntó a lo que Jaden asintió. " Yo soy hija del sr. Meyer, que tu padre ha mencionado"

"¿El miembro del comité del FFI? No me lo esperaba" aclaró Jaden

"Jaden, Belen ¿ que hacéis aquí?" se acerco Alfred con su hermana Haruhi.

"Otra vez con la misma pregunta. Estáis en mi casa" dijó Jaden un poco harto de la pregunta de que que hacia él ahí.

"Así que el señor Clearview es tu padre. Nuestro padre ha sido invitado por que es un gran amante del fútbol" dijo Haruhi.

"Ya veo" dijo Belen

Quizás era el destino o quizás la casualidad de que hasta en una reunión organizada se encontrara con miembros del equipo recién creado.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En los reviews poned quien os gustaría que fuese el capitán, aparte de vuestro OC. Gracias**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevos miembros y Grandes té

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos miembros y Grandes técnicas**

A medida que pasaba la semana, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros. Además la decisión del capitán estaba cada vez más cerca. En el último entrenamiento de la semana, el entrenador realizó un anuncio.

"Chicos quiero que den la bienvenida a nuestras a las nuevas miembros del equipo. Por favor Jaden, avisa a las chicas" dijo el entrenador.

Jaden llegó acompañado de cuatro chicas chicas.

"Por favor chicas presentaos" le pidió el entrenador.

"Me llamo Miaka Nagumi, juego de defensa". Tenia los ojos ámbar, su pelo castaño presentaba algunos mechones en punta, dos de ellos mas grandes encorvados, a los lados de la cara le tapaban las orejas dos mechones largos con punta teñida en azul.

"Giyuki Keitsu, soy delantera". Era un chica de piel morena y ojos verdes oscuro con el pelo de color azul indio atado en una coleta que le caia por su hombro derecho

" Soy Flora, centrocampista o defensa". El pelo de esta chica era negro como el azabache, con varios mechones blancos, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes e inexpresivos. Su figura era bastante delgada y pálida.

" Me llamo Ayumi Hasimoto, soy delantera o centrocampista" Se presentaba una chica rubia con el flequillo, los ojos azules, que parecía medir metro y medio aproximadamente y tenia el pecho bastante desarrollado.

"Bienvenidas chicas" dijo el entrenador.

Cuando los chicos se iban a ir a vestuarios para cambiarse el entrenador hizo otro anuncio.

"Chicos, la próxima prueba para ser capitán va a ser un partido"

"¿Un partido?" preguntó Alex

"Así es" dijo el entrenador. " Vuestras habilidades salen a relucir verdaderamente en un partido. Y como ahora mismo somos unos cuantos creo que es una buena ocasión para realizar un partido de entrenamiento"

"¿Un partido de entrenamiento? Suena bastante bien" comentó Alfred.

" Ahora, el gerente anunciara los equipos" dijo dirigiéndose a Jaden

" De acuerdo, empecemos. El equipo A estará formado por Eiji Ryuuzaki, Belen Meyer, Kyou Atobe, Alex Astrom, Kukai Shuke, Alfred Williams, Giyuki Keitsu y Ayumi Hashimoto. Por favor situaros a la derecha del campo"

El grupo se dirigió a la derecha del campo.

" Ahora anunciaré al otro equipo, el equipo B estará formado por Cristian Nilsson, Mathew Williams, Miketsu Kowo, Flora, Kaworu Kawa, Ikuto Fuyisama y Miaka Nagumi" acabó de anunciar Jaden.

"Gerente, en nuestro equipo hay uno menos" dijó Miketsu. " ¿No tendra ventaja en el partido?"

"Realmente, no" respondio Jaden." El entrenador jugará en el equipo B para ver vuestras habilidades desde el campo. Así los equipos estarán formados por 8 jugadores cada uno".

"¿El entrenador jugará?" preguntaron todos al unisono.

"Si, un partido con el equipo de una escuela tampoco supondrá ningún problema" dijo el entrenador riéndose. " El partido sera en una semana y los dos equipos entrenarán por separado para mejorar su juego en equipo. El equipo B, lo dirigiré yo mismo, mientras que el equipo A sera entrenado y asistido por Jaden. ¿Os gusta la idea?"

"Es una idea realmente buena" comentó Ikuto.

"Entonces hasta la semana que viene. Gracias por vuestro trabajo duro" dijo el entrenador mientras aplaudía a sus jugadores.

"Gracias entrenador" dijeron los jugadores.

Cuando los jugadores se habían marchado hacia vestuarios. Jaden ayudaba a recoger al entrenador.

"Entrenador, ¿cree que es buena idea que yo supervise el entrenamiento del equipo A?" preguntó este con inseguridad.

"Realmente no les debes mandar que hacer solo tienes que apoyarlos y analizarlos para poder ayudarles a mejorar.¿Entiendes?" le respondió Minoru.

"Creo que si. Gracias entrenador por su apoyo." se despidió educadamente.

Cuando Jaden llego a casa fue llamado al despacho de su padre.

"Papa, ¿me has llamado?" entró Jaden en su despacho.

"Si, entra hijo, siéntate" hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

"¿Como va el club de fútbol de tu colegio? pregunto con curiosidad el sr. Clearview.

"Estamos con la selección de capitán" le respondió Jaden

"Ya veo, ¿te diviertes siendo el gerente?" le preguntó su padre.

"Si, el club es de lo más variopinto"le respondió divertido Jaden.

"Me alegro por ti hijo" dijo mientras fumaba su pipa.

"Papa, me gustaría que vinieras a ver un partido" dijo Jaden.

"¿Un partido?" preguntó su padre.

"Es un partido para ayudar a seleccionar el capitán del equipo, además como miembro del comité del FF, me gustaría una opinión externa antes de decidir cualquier resultado" explicó Jaden.

"¿Cuando es ese partido?" preguntó el sr. Clearview con curiosidad.

"De aquí a una semana" le respondió Jaden.

" No te aseguró que pueda ir pero intentare ir" le prometió su padre.

"¿De verdad? Gracias" dijo Jaden mientras abrazaba a su padre. "Bueno, me marcho. Ya te dejo tranquilo" dijo Jaden sonriendo mientras salia del despacho de su padre.

"Realmente hacia tiempo que no le veía sonreír de esa forma" murmuraba el sr. Clearview mientras su hijo salia de su despacho.

Durante los entrenamientos, los dos grupos entrenaban por separado para evitar posibles espionajes.

El equipo A ,supervisado por Jaden, estaría entrenando en un campo prestado a Jaden mientras que el equipo B, entrenado por Minoru, entrenarían en el club.

En el campo del equipo A, los jugadores se encontraban preparados para empezar el entrenamiento.

"Chicos, me gustaria que aquellos que tengan técnicas de chute se preparen para chutar a la portería de Eiji" dijo el gerente mientras leia las anotaciones sobre los jugadores.

"Gerente, Ciel y yo tenemos una técnica de chute conjunta, pero no hay portero" aviso Eiji.

"Yo, yo. Yo puedo ponerme de portero para su técnica de chute. Dejádmelo a mi" se pronunció Alfred con el tono que recordaba a un héroe.

"Vale, todo solucionado" aclaró Jaden. " Cuando queráis"

En la portería ya estaba preparado Eiji. La primera en chutar seria Belen.

"Preparate" le avisó Belen.

"Cuando quieras nena" le dijó Eiji, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Belen.

"**Tornado de Fuego**" gritó la chica mientras realizaba la técnica legendaria de Shuuya Gouenji.

"No lo dejaré pasar. **Artic Punch**" el puño de Eiji empezó a brillar con una intensa luz color celeste y golpeó el balón para conseguir detenerlo, lo cual consiguió y el balón quedo helado.

"Guau, no esta nada mal" dijo la chica.

" El siguiente sera Ciel acompañado de Eiji" anunció Jaden.

"¿Preparado amigo?" le pregunto Eiji a Ciel

"Cuando quieras" respondió este con una sonrisa.

"**Ciel Frost**"dijeron al unisono. Un enorme dragón rojo apareció mientras Eiji pateaba el balón hacia el aire. Eiji se lanzó hacia el balón y lo pateó de chilena mientras que el dragón rojo soltaba su aliento congelante. Alfred salió por los aires mientras intentaba pararlo.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Eiji mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

" Ha sido sorprendente. Nunca me hubiera esperado una técnica así" alabando la técnica conjunta de Ciel y Eiji.

" Asombroso" dijo Jaden aun más pálido de lo que ya era.

Uno a uno fueron chutando y Eiji fue parando todas hasta que le toco a Giyuki.

"La última persona en chutar sera Giyuki" anunció Jaden.

"Enseñame de que estas echa guapa" mientras intentaba a flirtear con ella.

"Vas a callar de golpe" dijo Giyuki fríamente. "**Storm-Blue**" Giyuki pateó el balón hacia arriba haciendo que girase en el aire, saltó y le dio la espalda al balón y cuando ella estaba cayendo lo pateó con la pierna derecha con una potencia tan increíble que ni el **Artic Punch **de Eiji pudo pararlo.

" Que técnicas tan potentes"pensaba Jaden mientras miraba la repetición de las técnicas. "Todos ellos tienen un grandioso potencial para convertirse en el mejor equipo de fútbol".

El equipo B practicaba las técnicas de robo y defensa de balón. Haruhi y Miketsu realizaron la misma técnica sin saber que ambos la conocían: **La Niebla**.

Mientras tanto Kaworu y Flora, practicaban juntos. Cuando Kaworu intento robar el balón, esta uso su técnica **Zona de Miedo**, lo que provoco que Kaworu se quedara paralizado y con los ojos en blanco. El entrenador corrió a ayudar a Kaworu.

" Se ha desmayado" dijo el entrenador.

"Tampoco era para que se desmayara" dijo Flora sin remordimiento.

"Te prohíbo que uses esa técnica" le advirtió Minoru a Flora de forma tajante " Es demasiado peligrosa para usarla contra alguien".

"Vaya panda de debiluchos" se marchó sin decir nada más.

Miaka consiguió robarle la pelota a Ikuto con su técnica **Jungle Wall**, con la cual hizo brotar detrás suya un muro de arboles custodiado por un tigre blanco que rugió haciendo que Ikuto retrocediera sorprendido, momento en el que ella aprovecho para robar el balón.

Los entrenamientos iban mejorando las habilidades del equipo y poco a poco se acercó el día del partido de entrenamiento. El partido creó expectación tanto en el ámbito escolar como en el comité del FF. El señor Clearview apareció sentado acompañado del señor Soichiro Raimon, el presidente del comité del FF.

"¿Así que su hijo es gerente de este equipo?" le preguntó Raimon a Clearview.

"Así es, no he podido evitar venir a este partido después de verlo sonreír de aquella forma" respondió Clearview

"Ya veo, la juventud es lo que tiene, nos sorprende siempre de forma inesperadas" aceptó Raimon. " Además siempre un equipo recién formado ha de verse en acción"

El equipo A del Oniyama llevaba la primera equipación del equipo, mientras que el equipo B llevaría la equipación de visitantes, la cual era un uniforme naranja con pantalones blancos y medias naranjas para los jugadores de campo y un uniforme totalmente negro para el portero.

Aquí van las alineaciones:

**Equipo A:**

Portero: Eiji Ryuuzaki

Defensas: Belen Meyer y Kyou Atobe

Centrocampistas: Alex Astrom y Kukai Shuke

Delanteros: Alfred Williams, Giyuki Keitsu y Ayumi Hashimoto.

**Equipo B: **

Portero: Cristian Nilsson

Defensas: Mathew Williams (Haruhi) y Miketsu Kowo

Centrocampistas: Flora y Kaworu Kawa

Delanteros: Ikuto Fuyisama, Miaka Nagumi y como invitado especial Minoru Sameshima.

El pitido sonó y empezó el partido.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto. En el próximo capitulo, un gran partido, o eso espero. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Gracias**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Emoción en el campo El equ

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 5: Emoción en el campo. El equipo A vs el equipo B**

El primer saque fue del equipo B, Minoru, vestido con el uniforme del Oniyama, se la pasó a Miaka, la cual pasó entre los dos defensas con ciertas dificultades y chutó a portería.

"**Holy Sea"** dijo Miaka mientras chuto la pelota. De la pelota salio una ola, se colocó encima del balón surfeando en él y lo golpeó con el tacón.

"**Frozen Wall**" gritó Eiji. Delante de él apareció un muro de hielo que fue congelando poco a poco el balón hasta pararlo.

La gente aplaudía la actuación de ambos jugadores, y los ánimos de estos crecían. Ningún equipo cedía.

El entrenador Minoru lucia sus cualidades de delantero, pasó a los defensas sin dificultades y chutó usando su gran técnica, " **Zambullida de Tiburón"**, de la cual salió un tiburón del césped del campo y se dirigió directo a la portería.

"**Frozen Wall**" intentó pararlo Eiji pero la potencia del disparo fue superior a lo que Eiji se esperaba, lo que hizo que el balón entrara en la portería.

**Equipo A 0 – Equipo B 1**

El marcador se puso a favor del equipo B. Antes de que los jugadores del equipo A el sacarán.

"Chicos, usad aquello que hemos practicado" les gritó Jaden a los jugadores del equipo A.

"¿Aquello?" le preguntó Alex. El gerente asintió con la cabeza.

_Inicio Flashback_

_Los jugadores del equipo A entrenaban con las técnicas mientras Jaden supervisaba los datos que había ido recolectando se le acerco Alex._

"_Gerente ¿podemos hablar?" le preguntó Alex a Jaden_

"_Si, ¿ que quieres?" le respondió este._

"_He estado pensando en el partido y he pensado que tendríamos más facilidades con algún as en la manga" comentó Alex._

"_Entiendo, ¿que tienes planeado?" le preguntó Jaden con un ápice de curiosidad._

"_Una táctica para avanzar de forma rápida, lo único que sucede es que no se como realizarla" le explicó este._

"_Ya veo. Creó que lo entiendo. Además se me ha ocurrido una idea" le dijo con una sonrisa. " Recuerdo haber leído varios artículos sobre tácticas de avance como el " Rolling Thunder" de los Unicorn de Estados Unidos._

_El gerente paró el entrenamiento para comenzar a practicar la táctica. Al cabo de dos días de entrenamiento exclusivo de la táctica, la realizaron a la perfección, concluyendo así la nueva táctica._

_Fin Flashback_

"Chicos, **Escalada de Montaña**" gritó Alex al equipo mientras la pasaba a Eiji. El equipo B se sorprendió ante ese pasé, mientras que los jugadores se pusieron en fila como una cuerda.

Eiji se la pasó a Ciel, este a Belen, Belen a Kyou, Kyou a Alex, quien dirigía la táctica, Alex se la pasó a Kukai, Kukai a Ayumi, Ayumi a Alfred y esté ultimó a Giyuki, quien estaba justo delante de la portería, antes de que el equipo B pudiera reaccionar.

La táctica se basaba en el balón que trepaba por la cuerda formada por los jugadores para llegar a la cima.

Giyuki chuto con su "**Storm-Blue**", que se dirigió a la portería a toda velocidad. Cristian usó la famosa técnica de Mamoru Endou," **Mano Celestial**", que se rompió fácilmente ante el chute de Giyuki.

Sonó el pitido del final de la primera parte.

**Equipo A 1 – Equipo B 1**

"Muy bien chicos. Habéis realizado de forma exquisita la táctica que habíamos practicado" dijo el gerente mientras se acercaba con bebidas refrescantes. " Espero que sigáis realizando el partido tal y como lo hacías, pero no creo que podamos volver a usar la táctica, de momento. Ya que el equipo rival puede intentar contraatacarla. ¿ De acuerdo?"

"Entendido" dijo el equipo al completó.

"Parece ser que ha resultado efectivo el dar ánimos" reflexionó para si mismo Jaden.

Mientras el equipo B, estaba un poco decaído por la forma en que les han marcado el gol.

"Sorprendente, el equipo del gerente ha sido capaz de realizar una táctica a la perfección. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado" dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa. " Pero no hay que deprimirse, el partido no ha hecho nada más que empezar"

"¿Entrenador?" dijo Ikuto.

"Si, Ikuto" le respondió este.

"Habrá que pensar como realizar un contraataque para su táctica. ¿ No cree?" comentó Ikuto

"No" le respondió rotundamente." De la forma que lo han realizado, no hay contraataque posible, además no cree que la vuelvan a realizar por el momento"

"¿Que?" gritó todo el equipo lo que provoco la mirada curiosa del gerente desde el otro banquillo.

"Conociendo la personalidad analista del gerente, no la utilizará con tal de analizar todas las variantes posibles del partido, además de vuestras capacidades" les avisó el entrenador.

"Mmmf, menudo payaso" dijo con tono despectivo Flora mientras volvía al campo bajo ciertas miradas de odio de sus compañeros.

"Va siendo hora de volver al campo" animó Minoru a sus jugadores.

"Si" gritaron al coro.

El pitido de inició de la segunda parte sonó y el saque era para el equipo A. Alfred la sacó y se la pasó a Ayumi, quien se la pasó a Giyuki.

Haruhi y Miketsu realizaron una versión doble de " **La Niebla**", que fue capaz de robarle el balón a Giyuki, ante la mirada sorprendida de esta, y se la pasaron a Kaworu que utilizó la técnica de Yuuto Kidou, "**Espejismo de Balon" **para superar a Kukai y se la pasó a Ikuto que chutó a portería utilizando "**Ventisca Eterna**" que fue poco eficaz contra el "**Artic Punch**" de Eiji.

El partido no paraba de ponerse emocionante, ambos equipos no cedían. Jaden les daba consejos a los jugadores del equipo A.

En un ataque sorpresa de Alex a la portería, donde esté chutó con su técnica "**Dragón Terrestre**", en la cual salio un dragón verde del suelo y fue reptando por el suelo hasta la portería donde por desgracia Cristian no pudo pararla con su "**Mano Celestial**".

**Equipo A 2 – Equipo B 1**

El partido estaba llegando a su punto clave, quedaba poco tiempo de partido. El equipo B sacó de forma rápida para intentar crear peligro en la portería. Minoru hizo un pasé largo a Miaka, pero Ciel

usó su "**Dragon Barrier**" con la cual apareció un dragón que pisó el balón a la vez que Ciel. De forma veloz, Flora usó su técnica "**Fortaleza Infernal**", con la cual hizo aparecer un demonio sosteniendo una pared de fuego purpura que robó el balón y salió disparado hacia Ikuto que lo chuto con su "**Lobo Legendario**", como ultimo recurso. Eiji lo intento defender usando su " **Frozen Wall**" pero el muro se desmorono y colo el balón en la portería a la vez que sonaba el pitido del final.

**Equipo A 2- Equipo B 2**

"Un gran partido" se acercó Minoru a los jugadores aplaudiendo. "Ha sido realmente divertido".

"Menos mal que no ha utilizado todo su potencial entrenador, porque si no realmente el equipo B hubiera aplastado al A" dijo Jaden mientras se acercaba al campo acompañado de dos hombres.

"¿Quienes son esas personas?" preguntó Ayumi.

"Uno de ellos es el padre del gerente" le explicó Belen a Ayumi.

"Permitirme que os presente al sr Soichiro Raimon, presidente del comité del FF, y a mi padre Jules Clearview, alto cargo del comité del FF" dijo haciendo presentaciones Jaden.

"Un placer" dijo todo el equipo.

A la vez que lo decían, el flash de una cámara apareció.

"¿Mamá?"preguntó Jaden a su madre. " ¿Que haces aquí?"

"He venido a hacer un reportaje sobre nuevos equipos juveniles de fútbol" le respondió su madre.

"Os presento también a mi madre. Laila Clearview, periodista de la prestigiosa revista de fútbol "Jóvenes Balones" " presentó a su madre.

"Un partido excelente" les felicito el presidente.

"Gracias presidente" dijo el entrenador como portavoz.

"Veo que el pequeño Jay esta haciendo un buen trabajo como gerente del equipo" dijo el presidente.

"¿Pequeño Jay?" se preguntaron entre ellos riéndose. Una persona tan seria como el con un mote como ese. Era realmente divertido, algo que hizo aparecer una mirada asesina hacia el equipo.

"¿Como le va a Natsumi con el Raimon?" le preguntó Jaden por la hija del presidente.

"Cada vez más centrada con el equipo, no para de hablar de él, parece una persona diferente" le respondió Soichiro.

"Tendré que pasarme por el Raimon a hacerle una visita y de paso analizar a uno de los rivales en el FF, en caso de que participemos" le dijo este.

"Siempre seras bienvenido, aunque podrías dejar de lado eso de analizar" le invitó Soichiro.

"Hijo, realmente no esperaba que el equipo que tu supervisaba fuera capaz de realizar una táctica como esa. Debo felicitarte" le Jules a su hijo.

"Gracias papá. Pero ha sido la táctica surgió a partir de la idea de Alex" respondió modestamente Jaden.

"Dentro de poco abrá una reunión con los equipos que participaran en el FF de este año. Estáis invitados todos a la recepción. Será en nuestra casa" dijo mirando mientra Jaden ponía mala cara.

"Gracias, iremos encantados" acepto la invitación el entrenador

" En esas fiestas hay que vestirse con ropa formal, ya que siempre hay que mostrar clase" dijó Laila guiñando el ojo hacia las chicas.

"Ahora el gerente y yo escogeremos a tres jugadores de cada equipo para ser capitán, pronto realizaremos un amistoso contra otro equipo, esa sera la prueba final para la elección del capitan" anunció el entrenador"

"Del equipo A serán Alex Astrom, Kyou Atobe y Giyuki Keitsu" anunció el gerente.

"Según lo que he visto durante estos días, mis candidatos son Ikuto Fuyisama, Kaworu Kawa y Miketsu Kowo" anunció el entrenador. " Felicidades a los elegidos, un aplauso para los escogidos"

un sonoro aplauso sonó en el campo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto. En el próximo capitulo, visita al Raimon y una gran reunión.¿Que equipo sera a quien se enfrenten en el amistoso?, poned el que os gustaría que se enfrentara al Oniyama. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**PD. Si os gusta One Piece, voy a compaginar este fic con uno que llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente mañana colgaré el prologo con la ficha para crear OC. Espero que me sigáis apoyando y hagáis algún OC para ese fic.**

**Os lo agradezco**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Visita al Raimon ¿Práctica

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 6: Visita al Raimon. ¿Práctica con el campeón?**

Al día siguiente del partido de entrenamiento, el entrenador decidió dar descanso a todo el equipo del Oniyama. Mientras los jugadores que se habían cambiado para el entrenamiento iban a cambiarse al uniforme del colegio. Jaden empezó a hablar con el entrenador.

"Entrenador, hablé con mi padre y le pedí un favor personal para el equipo" le empezó a decir el gerente.

"¿Que idea has tenido?" le preguntó Minoru sorprendido.

"Un partido amistoso contra un equipo que participo en el FF. ¿Que le parece?" le respondió Jaden.

"Es una ocasión perfecta para decidir el capitán. ¿ No crees?" le dijo Minoru al su gerente.

"Es lo mismo que había pensado yo. Un partido contra otro equipo externo del instituto" concluyó Jaden.

"¿Contra que equipo tienes pensado enfrentarse?" le preguntó el entrenador.

"No se todavía, quiero algún equipo que les pueda poner las cosas difíciles, para ver como reaccionan antes los retos y su capacidad de reacción" analizaba Jaden.

" Mirando los equipos del último FF, podríamos escoger el Kidokawa, que llegó a semifinales, o algún equipo que tenga su fama fuera de la ciudad como el Hakuren" estudió el entrenador. "Ambos equipos estarán en la reunión de la semana que viene. ¿No es así?"

"Creo que sí, no suelo tener la lista de invitados pero puedo pedirla a mi padre" comentó el gerente, pensando en la reunión como un gran plomazo.

"Bueno, me voy, voy a hacer una visita" se despidió el gerente del entrenador.

Mientras salia del club de fútbol, cogió su móvil y llamó a su chófer personal, para que viniera a buscarlo.

"Hey Jaden" escuchó una voz a su espalda. Jaden se giró y vio como todo el equipo iba saliendo del club para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

"¿Adonde vas?" le preguntó Alfred.

"Voy a hacer una visita" le respondió este.

"¿A ver a una chica, verdad?" se le acercó Eiji y le cogió del cuello.

"Podría decirse así" afirmó Jaden.

"Es decir, que vas a ver a tu novia" le dijo Cristian mientras se quitaba los cascos.

"¿Novia? Me parece que os estáis equivocando" empezó a irritarse Jaden.

"No hace falta que disimules" le seguía diciendo Eiji. "Yo conozco como ligar, y tú, estas disimulando para escondernos que tienes novia"

"Si él dice que no tiene novia, quizás es que no tenga novia" cortó Ciel a Eiji.

"Si queréis acompañarme no creo que le moleste" invitó Jaden a todos.

"Yo paso" dijo Flora mientras se iba a su casa.

"Disculpadme, tengo cosas que hacer" se disculpó Giyuki.

Uno a uno, se fueron decidiendo. Cuando llego la limusina se subieron antes que Jaden, aquellos que habían decidido ir. Quienes decidieron ir fueron Ciel, Eiji, Haruhi, Alfred, Ikuto y Alex.

"¿ Señorito, que es este esperpento?" salió de la limusina el chófer. Era un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo peinado para atrás de color negro y llevaba gafas. La forma de su cuerpo recordaba de cierta manera a una mantos religiosa.

"Lo siento, Kimura" se disculpó Jaden mientras entraba en la limusina.

La limusina era muy espaciosa por dentro, incluso habiendo siete ocupantes, podian moverse con total libertad.

"Que clase" dijo Eiji cotilleando todas las neveras.

"Eiji, por favor, te pierden los modales" intentó domesticar a Eiji.

"Tranquilo. Es divertido verle correteando de arriba a abajo." se entrenan pensando lo que estaría pensando Kimura del escándalo.

"Por lo que veo, tu familia tiene bastante dinero" le preguntó Ikuto con curiosidad.

"Si, la familia de mi padre y la familia de mi madre son de alto standing" dijó Jaden.

"Ya veo" dijo Ikuto.

"¿Que te molesta?" le preguntó Jaden.

"No, no, tranquilo" se disculpó Ikuto.

"Señorito, ya hemos llegado al destino" avisó Kimura.

"Gracias Kimura" agradeció Jaden.

El grupo salió de la limusina y vieron la entrada de la academia Raimon. El edificio principal mostraba un gran relámpago y delante del edificio se veía el campo de fútbol.

"Entremos" les dijo Jaden.

"Espera Jaden, ¿no nos dirán nada si nos ven vestidos con el uniforme del Oniyama?" preguntó Haruhi, que había empezado a ponerse colorada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Alex al ver el color colorado que estaba cogiendo su cara.

"Si, tranquilos, no es nada" saltó rápidamente Alfred para salvar a su hermana.

Entraron dentro del recinto del Raimon y una chica con el cabello castaño largo se acercó.

"Hola, pequeño Jay. Veo que has venido a visitarme, mi padre me dijo que lo harías" dijo la castaña al gerente.

"Hola, prima Natsumi" saludó Jaden.

"¿Prima" preguntó Alex sin entender la situación.

"Así es, mi padre y la madre de Jaden son hermanos" explicó a los jugadores del Oniyama.

"Eso no importa, hemos venido a ver como entrenar un equipo rival" concluyó el tema Jaden, enfadado por la situación que había empezado a suceder.

"Natsumi, ¿ quien son estos?" apareció un chico con cabello castaño, una cinta naranja en el pelo y uniforme de fútbol.

"Endou. Te presento a mi primo pequeño, Jaden, y al equipo de su academia, el Oniyama" presentó Natsumi a Jaden.

"Vosotros jugáis al fútbol. ¿Os apetece practicar con nosotros?" invitó Endou.

"Gerente, nos vamos a practicar con ellos" dijeron los jugadores.

"Natsumi, ¿ese es el chico por el que empezaste a seguir al fútbol?" le preguntó Jaden , muy serio.

"Así es, como has visto, tiene un talento especial para atraer a la gente" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Acompañame a la zona de gerentes" le dijo Natsumi a Jaden.

En la zona de los gerentes se encontraban los cinco gerentes del Raimon.

"Natsumi ¿ quienes son esos chicos que van a practicar con los chicos?" le preguntó Aki sorprendida.

"Tranquila, ese equipo esta siendo supervisado por mi primo, Jaden" les presentó Natsumi.

Jaden empezó a analizar al equipo del Raimon. Sacó un portátil de su mochila y empezó a introducir datos de los jugadores rivales.

"Sorprendente" dijoHaruna viendo mientras introducía los datos mientras miraba al campo.

"Mi primo no juega a fútbol, pero a la hora de analizar a los equipos de fútbol y a sus jugadores, tiene un talento especial" explicó Natsumi a los otros gerentes. " Mis tíos siempre han estado metidos en el mundo del fútbol y le han inculcado ciertas habilidades a la hora de analizar el juego del campo, como jugador es patético pero como gerente es un experto.

"Natsumi, ¿ quien es ese jugador?" dijo señalando a un chico alto de pelo corto de color negro, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos que eran de color violeta.

"Ese chico es Tadase Mizuno, un chico de primero que se ha unido recientemente con Toramaru Utsunomiya, a quien conocerás por haber estado en la selección de Japón, Inazuma Japan." dijo Natsumi a su primo.

"Ya veo. Ese jugador tiene ciertas características favorables para ser centrocampista. ¿Juega en esa posición?" le preguntó Jaden a Haruna sin quitar la vista del campo, mientras pasaba los datos de Tadase al ordenador.

"Así es" le confirmó Aki

"Sorprendente con solo ver a un jugador es capaz de definir su posición" dijo Haruna

"Lo realizas muy rápido. ¿Puedes analizar a un jugador tan deprisa?" le preguntó Fuyuka.

"Aaahhh" gritó mientras evitaba que se cayera el ordenador.

" ¿Que pasa? ¿Que he dicho?" preguntó Fuyuka preocupada.

"Cuando esta analizando a alguien, no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, a no ser que pregunte algo necesario para sus datos" explicó Natsumi el defecto de Jaden.

"Que mono" dijo Fuyuka, lo que hizo que Jaden se pusiera rojo. Para disimularlo siguió con el análisis del Raimon.

En el campo, los jugadores realizaban ciertos ejercicios pero los ejercicios no sucedían como todos esperaban. Haruhi no reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de Kazemaru, Alex no le quitaba el ojo a Gouenji y Kidou, Eiji paraba todos lo chutes para llamar la atención.

"Chicos, venid" les llamó Jaden.

"He visto ciertos problemas con los ejercicios. Son unos ejercicios básicos y no los estáis haciendo correctamente. ¿Sucede algo o entrenar con el Raimon os da miedo?" preguntó a los chicos mirando los resultados del análisis del entrenamiento del equipo. "Los problemas son estos: Haruhi, cuando estas cerca de Kazemaru, te quedas paralizada".

"Bueno, esto, yo ..." empezó a murmurar Haruhi.

"Es que mi hermana hace tiempo que esta enamorada de Kazemaru. Lo conoció en una fiesta que hizo nuestro padre" explicó Alfred.

"Hermano" le dijó Haruhi.

"¿Que más da?. No hace falta que te preocupes. Con el tiempo se enterarían" le dijó Alfred.

"Amor, pero en un partido contra el Raimon, Kazemaru sera el rival, tienes que superarlo para poder enfrentarte a él. ¿ De acuerdo?" comentó el gerente a Haruhi.

"¿Amor?" pensó Jaden mirando a Fuyuka, ella se dió cuenta y le saludó con la mano.

"Siguiente tema, Alex pareces tener cierto resentimiento hacia dos jugadores del Raimon. Diría que son Gouenji y Kidou. No les has quitado ojo de encima" le comentó el gerente.

"No me gustan ese par" le dijo a Jaden.

"Eso es bueno, ya que tu competitividad potenciará tus capacidades pero no te debes dejar llevar por la ira, tienes que saber controlarte" le explicó Jaden.

"Por último, Eiji, tu solo has parado los disparos, pero parecía como si quisieras chulear ante alguie, como por ejemplo las chicas del Raimon ..." le empezó a decir Jaden

"Vaya, gerente, me has pillado" dijo riéndose Eiji

"O intentar mostrar a Gouenji que tu también has mejorado. ¿Me equivocó?" le preguntó Jaden.

"Vaya, gerente, esa si que no la esperaba. ¿Como lo sabes?" se sorprendió Eiji.

"Un gerente debe ser capaz de saber todo sobre sus jugadores, tengo mis propios medios para investigar vuestro pasado en lo que se refiere a fútbol. En cuanto a vida privada, no me interesa. Puede parecer muy frió, pero solo lo hago por el equipo" concluyó Jaden.

Intentando cumplir los consejos de Jaden, los jugadores empezaron a realizar mejor la práctica.

"Es increíble, después de la charla, los jugadores del Oniyama, están realizando mejor la práctica" dijo sorprendido Kakeru Megane, el único gerente masculino del Raimon.

"Mi primo sabe como analizar las debilidades de cualquiera y utilizarlas a su favor" explicó Natsumi.

Después de la práctica, los jugadores del Raimon se fueron a despedir del Oniyama.

"La próxima vez, pararé todos tus tiros. No como la ultima vez" dijo Eiji señalando hacia Gouenji.

"Nunca hemos jugado un partido el uno contra el otro" le dijo Gouenji a Eiji.

"¿Como que no? Seras …." empezó a discutir Eiji.

"Ya vale, Eiji calmate" le relajó Ciel.

"Nos vamos, Natsumi" le dijo Jaden a su prima.

"Estarás en la reunión, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Natsumi a Jaden.

"Si, el presidente nos invitó a todos los del equipo. Aunque yo, por desgracia, hubiera estado de todos modos." dijo Jaden con molestia.

"Tú y tu recelo a las reuniones sociales. Entonces nos veremos en la reunión de la semana que viene" se despidió Natsumi.

Los chicos volvieron a la Oniyama en la limusina de Jaden.

"Gracias por la visita" le dijo Ikuto a Jaden. "Creo que ha sido beneficioso para mi prácticar con otro equipo para variar".

"Entiendo" aceptó Jaden. " Tu vivías cerca de mi casa, ¿no es así?"

"Si, pero no hace falta que me acerques" dijo Ikuto.

"No, insisto. Sube" le dijó a Ikuto.

"Te lo agradezco" dijo Ikuto mientras subía a la limusina.

"El entrenamiento de hoy me ha servido para pensar en una nueva técnica" explicó Ikuto.

"Me muero por verla en acción" dijo Jaden con emoción. "Uy, disculpame a veces me emociono demasiado. Parece ser que hemos llegado a mi casa, ¿vives lejos de aquí, si quieres te llevo hasta tu casa?

"No hace falta. Gracias" Ikuto se bajó a toda prisa y se marchó.

"Que raro" pensó para si Jaden.

Pero Jaden no era capaz de olvidar, a esa chica del Raimon, Fuyuka. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello. ¿Que seria aquello que sentía?

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto. En el próximo capitulo, el equipo contra el que jugarán ya se ha decidido , ¿ que equipo será?. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**PD. Si os gusta One Piece, voy a compaginar este fic con uno que llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo. Se llamá One Piece: El camino de un Marine. Me encantaría que participarais con Ocs. Gracias.**

**Os lo agradezco**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Reunión en la mansión Un pa

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 7: Reunión en la mansión. Un pasado doloroso.**

La visita al Raimon había motivado a los jugadores. Mientras los jugadores ejercitaban, Jaden le mostró los resultados de sus análisis sobre los jugadores del Raimon, en comparación con los del Oniyama.

"Los resultados son muy similares, a pesar de que nuestro equipo se ha formado recientemente" comparaba los datos Minoru.

"Así es, el único problema es que el Raimon, tiene una arma secreta en cuanto se refiere a entrenamiento" le empezó a explicar Jaden.

"¿Arma secreta?" le preguntó el entrenador al gerente.

"El Raimon, según tengo entendido, tienen un centro especializado de entrenamiento llamado Centro Centella. Allí es donde entrenaron cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse al Mikage Sennou. Sus habilidades aumentaron extraordinariamente y fueron capaces de vencer" explicó Jaden al entrenador. " Sus características bases son muy bajas pero a la hora de jugar un partido aumentan hasta niveles insospechados"

"Ya entiendo" dijó el entrenador. " Eso lo hace un equipo extremadamente peligroso, además de tener grandes jugadores en sus filas"

"Exactamente" afirmó Jaden.

" Podría ser un buen partido para entrenar." dijo el entrenador.

"Quizás si o quizás no, todo depende de la situación. Quien sabe lo que podría suceder en el campo si los dos equipos se enfrentan" dijo el gerente.

"Pero te gustaría analizarlo. ¿ No es así?" le preguntó el entrenador con cara de pillo.

"Cualquier partido es bueno para analizar pero ese seria un reto para analizar" confirmo el gerente.

"Aunque creo que para entrenar podríamos pensar en el Hakuren o en el Kidokawa"

"Puede que enfrentándose al Raimon despierten su pleno potencial" dijo el entrenador. "Cuando un equipo se enfrenta a otro de gran potencial, ambos equipos darán todo lo que tengan. Te lo puedo asegurar como jugador de fútbol"

"No puedo llegar a entender ese sentimiento por mi falta de práctica de fútbol" le dijo Jaden de manera fría. " Nunca se me ha dado bien los deportes"

"Deberías probar de jugar con ellos, quizás podrías analizar todo de otra manera" le explicó el entrenador.

"Quizás pero no creo que lo haga. No me gusta jugar al fútbol" cortó el tema Jaden. Miró el reloj.

"Entrenador, me marcho, tengo que ayudar con la preparación de la reunión. Recuerde que una limusina vendrá a buscar al equipo a las 8 en punto en la puerta de la academia." hizo una reverencia al entrenador y se marchó.

" Vaya chico, realmente es único" dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía al campo a supervisar el entrenamiento.

Jaden fue caminando hacia la puerta de la academia y se encontró con su limusina preparada.

"Señorito, le estaba esperando" le abrió la puerta Kimura.

"Gracias" dijo este fríamente.

"¿Le ocurre algo, señorito?, esta más serio de lo normal" le preguntó Kimura.

"No es nada. Gracias" le dijo mientras entraba.

En el asiento de la limusina, mientras analizaba los datos se abrió una imagen de dos niños vestidos con un uniforme de fútbol y sonriendo a la cámara. Uno de ellos era él, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes, el otro niño tenia el pelo plateado y unos grandes ojos azules. Jaden eliminó la imagen.

No quería saber nada de aquellos dos niños que sonreían en la foto.

" ¿ Jugar al fútbol? Vaya estupidez" pensó Jaden.

"Señorito, ya estamos en casa" le avisó Kimura.

"Gracias Kimura. Le agradecería que recogiese al equipo del Oniyama a las 8 en punto. Se encontrarán en la puerta de la academia.

"De acuerdo, señorito" le dijo Jaden.

Jaden entró a su casa y Yamamura le dio la bienvenida.

"Buenas tardes, señorito Jaden" le saludó Yamamura.

"Buenas tardes" le dijo Jaden fríamente.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó Yamamura preocupado.

"Estoy bien, no me pasa nada" dijo Jaden de forma brusca.

"Lo siento señorito, yo solo..." murmuró el mayordomo.

"Lo siento Yamamura, no he tenido un buen día" le dijo al mayordomo. " Mis padres están en el salón de fiestas preparando todo ¿no es así?"

"Si" le confirmó Yamamura.

"Diles que ahora voy a ayudar" dijo Jaden mientras subía.

" Si señorito" hizo una reverencia Yamamura.

Jaden subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa cómoda y bajó al salón de fiestas.

"Hola cariño" le dio su madre un beso en la mejilla. "¿Como ha ido el día?"

"Bien" mintió Jaden. " ¿Que puedo hacer?"

"Ya se ha hecho todo así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada" le dijo su madre.

"¿Mamá, tienes alguna copia de la lista de equipos invitados?" le preguntó Jaden.

"Si, toma" le dio una lista que ponía los nombres de los invitados.

"Los principales equipos del país están invitados. El Raimon, el Hakuren, el Teikoku ..." revisó la lista de invitados.

"¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara" le dijo su madre preocupada.

"Estoy bien. Dejad de preguntarme lo mismo" le gritó a su madre. " Si no me necesitas, me vuelvo a mi habitación"

"Jaden..."se preocupó su madre.

"¿Sucede algo?" se acerco Jules a su mujer.

"No, tranquilo" le tranquilizó Layla.

Jaden se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

_Inicio Flashback_

_Dos niños jugaban en el parque al fútbol. Tenián 8 años. Jaden tenia el balón pero se lo robó un niño de pelo corto plateado y ojos azules._

"_Te lo he vuelto a quitar" le dijo el de pelo plateado a Jaden._

"_No tan rápido, Jun" pasó por su lado Jaden y le robo el balón._

_Los dos niños reían y jugaban, juntos jugaban en un equipo infantil bastante bueno, Jun como delantero y Jaden como centrocampista. Jugaban cada día al fútbol y soñaban con ser profesionales._

"_Jaden, tengo una cosa que contarte" le dijo Jun a Jaden._

" _¿Que sucede? Estas serio" dijo Jaden con una sonrisa._

"_No, nada, sigamos jugando" le dijo Jun._

_Al día siguiente, Jaden llegó al parque pero Jun no apareció. Día tras día, Jaden esperó a Jun pero este no volvió a aparecer. Esa traición de Jun transformó a Jaden en una persona fría y tranquila, dejando de lado la práctica de fútbol para pasar a analizar los equipos de fútbol y los partidos. Decidió que nunca más jugaría al fútbol._

_Fin Flashback_

Miró el reloj y eran casi las 8, Jaden empezó a vestirse con la ropa formal para asistir a la fiesta. Antes de esperar al equipo en la puerta, miraría una cosa en el ordenador. Miró su correo electrónico y recibió un e-mail con un archivo. Abrió el archivo y lo eliminó inmediatamente. Volvía a ser aquella maldita fotografiá.

Bajó a la puerta para saludar al Oniyama. La gente del Oniyama iba bien vestida, todos excepto uno, Eiji, quien no le gustaba ir en ropa formal.

"Eiji, ya sé que no te gusta la ropa formal pero al menos podías haberte puesto ropa más formal" le inquirió Jaden.

"No me gusta ir como un pingüino" le dijó Eiji con enfado.

"De acuerdo, seguidme" le invitó Jaden

Fueron por un pasillo hasta el jardín. En el jardín había un gran edificio iluminado.

"Ahí es donde se realiza la reunión. Dentro de poco empezará" les dijo Jaden mientras volvía a la mansión.

"Jaden, ¿que no vienes?" le preguntó Alfred.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" le dijo Jaden sin emoción.

"¿Que le sucede? Parece más frió de lo normal" le preguntó Belen al entrenador.

"No tengo ni idea" el entrenador le respondió. "Entremos"

Cuando Jaden llego a las escaleras, el equipo del Raimon apareció.

"Hola Jaden"le saludó Endou dándole la mano.

"Hola" le dijo Jaden de manera fría. Una mirada inquisitiva salió de Natsumi a Jaden. " Si me permitís. Yamamura acompañalos al salón de fiestas"

"Si, señorito. Por favor acompáñenme" dijo Yamamura.

El equipo del Raimon siguió a Yamamura, todos excepto Natsumi, que se quedó atrás para hablar con Jaden.

"Jaden, ¿que sucede?" le preguntó su prima.

"Nada" le respondió este.

"Claro, nada. ¿No vas a ir a la reunión?" le preguntó esta.

"No sé, no tengo ganas" le dijo Jaden.

"Si no vas, tendrás que abandonar tu puesto de gerente en tu equipo" le dijo Natsumi enfadada.

"¿Por que? ¿Por no ir a una reunión social? Tu no entiendes nada Natsumi" le gritó Jaden.

"Por abandonar a tu equipo en la reunión" le dijo esta.

"No creo que seas tu la más indicada para hablar, no hace más de un año odiabas el fútbol. Y ahora mirate gerente del equipo del Raimon. ¿ Quien lo diría?" seguía discutiendo Jaden.

"Las cosas cambian" le dijo ella.

" ¿ Por el poder de Endou o por tu amor hacia él?" le preguntó Jaden enfadado. Natsumi le dio una bofetada como respuesta y se fue.

Jaden se dirigió hacia el salón de reuniones, a reunirse con el equipo. Realmente lo haría por el equipo y no por la charla de Natsumi. Además aprovecharía para ver a los otros equipos.

"Jaden, ¿que ha pasado?" dijo Haruhi viendo la marca del bofetón de Natsumi.

"No es nada" dijo este.

"Tienes una casa increíble" le dijo Minoru.

El Raimón se acercó a saludar al Oniyama.

"Veo que has decidido venir, primito" le dijo Natsumi.

"¿Primito?" le preguntó el entrenador.

"Así es, soy el sobrino del presidente del comité del FF, y Natsumi es mi prima" explicó Jaden de manera rápida.

"Tu eres Minoru Sameshima, jugador de la selección de Japón" gritó señalando Endou. "Soy un gran fan tuyo"

"El es nuestro entrenador" dijo Ikuto a los del Raimon.

"¿Qué?" dijeron los jugadores del Raimon. ¿Tenéis a un jugador de la selección japonesa como entrenador?"

"Así es" confirmó Jaden.

"Ahora que me fijó Jaden, tienes la marca de una bofetada" le dijo Alex. La mirada de Natsumi se dirigió hacia otro lado.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó Fuyuka, lo que hizo que Jaden se empezará a poner rojo.

"Capitán" se escuchó una voz detrás del Raimon.

"Fubuki. ¿Cuanto tiempo?" le dio la mano Endou a Fubuki.

"Fubuki" se asomó Miaka. " Soy una gran fan tuya, es un gusto conocerte"

"¿Y tú quien eres?" le preguntó Fubuki sin entender la situación.

"Soy Miaka Nagumi y juego en el Oniyama" le explicó esta.

"¿Oniyama? Nunca había oído hablar de ese equipo" dijo Fubuki.

"Es un equipo creado este año" le explicó Kazemaru a Fubuki. Lo que hizo que Haruhi se escondiera detrás de Alfred.

"No soy el único que esta por aquí, he visto a Kogure, Tachimukai, Sakuma y Tsunami." le dijo Fubuki.

"Creó que sera un buen momento para que vayas ojeando para ver que equipo podemos enfrentarnos en un partido de práctica" le dijo Minoru a Jaden.

"Si, entrenador" dijo Jaden.

"¿Partido de entrenamiento? Yo quiero jugar" dijo Endou. " Podemos jugar cuando queráis, las veces que queráis"

"Te lo agradecemos Endou" le dijo Minoru.

""No veo a Kidou" dijo Fubuki.

"Ha dicho que iba a visitar a los del Teikoku, junto con Haruna" dijo Gouenji.

De repente se escuchó un grito que parecía de ser de Haruna.

"Kogure, te vas a enterar" le grito esta.

"Intenta pillarme si puedes" le dijo este.

"Seras..." le decía Haruna.

Kogure se choco contra la madre de Jaden.

"¿Mama? ¿Estas bien?" le ayudo a levantarse a su madre.

"Si, tranquilo. No estaba mirando por donde iba" le dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Lo siento señora. Discupaté Kogure" dijo Haruna.

"Lo siento" dijo Kogure.

"No tranquilos. Ya va a empezar la presentación" dijo Layla.

El señor Clearview y el señor Raimon estaban en el escenario.

"Buenas noches y bienvenidos. Estamos hoy aquí para presentarles el formato del FF de este año, que difiere de otros años. Este año serán seleccionados 16 equipos que competirán en un torneo. El torneo sucederá en una isla que muchos conoceréis por el torneo FFI. El señor Meyer, aquí presente, nos ha invitado a celebrar el torneo en esa isla. De momento soló tenemos escogidos unos pocos equipos. En un par de semanas los equipos que quieran participar serán seleccionados. El Raimon como campeón del anterior FF participará en el torneo. Gracias y disfrutad de la fiesta."

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problema y Jaden y Minoru ya habían decidido el que equipo contra el que se enfrentarían.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto. En el próximo capitulo, el partido esperado contra el equipo escogido ¿Cual será Raimon, Hakuren o Kidokawa? ¿Quien ganará?, y lo más importante ¿quien será nombrado capitán?. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**PD. Si os gusta One Piece, voy a compaginar este fic con uno que llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo. Se llamá One Piece: El camino de un Marine. Me encantaría que participarais con Ocs. Gracias.**

**Os lo agradezco**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Gran Expectación ¿Quien ser

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 8: Gran Expectación. ¿Quien será el capitán?**

El partido estaba previsto para la semana siguiente de la reunión. El equipo ya se había decidido pero los jugadores no sabrían a quien se enfrentaría. El entrenador decidió practicar nuevas tácticas para poder contraatacar, para avanzar tenían que adaptar la "**Escalada de Montaña**" para que funcionase con 11 jugadores, además tendrían que practicar alguna táctica defensiva para robar el balón.

Mientras el entrenador coordinaba la práctica de la táctica de ataque, Jaden estudiaba la creación de la táctica de defensa. Tenía una idea base para la táctica que se tendría que poner en practica.

"Entrenador, creó que ya he completado la idea base de la táctica, lo único que falta es ver su efectividad en el campo" dijo el gerente.

" Chicos, venid aquí. Vamos a explicar la nueva táctica" avisó el entrenador.

La táctica se basaba en el robo del balón a partir de un movimiento circular alrededor del atacante, los jugadores que se ocuparían de la táctica tendrían que ir cerrándole hasta robar el balón impidiéndole realizar ningún movimiento de escape.

"Es una buena táctica defensiva. Anular los movimientos de los oponentes y contraatacar. Ahora habrá que ponerla en práctica. Necesitaremos a un delantero para ser el atacante y cuatro personas que tengan buena coordinación" dijo el entrenador.

"Yo me ofrezco para ser el atacante" dijo Alfred levantando la mano.

"Creó que los que mejor podrían realizarla serian Ciel, Ikuto, Alex y Kaworu. Al robar el balón se lo pasarían algún delantero para intentar tener vía fácil al gol. ¿ No cree entrenador?" analizó Jaden.

" Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Minoru. " Los que vayan a realizar la táctica acompañadme. Los otros jugadores practicar técnicas, sobretodo de defensa. Jaden acompañame tú también".

"Si entrenador" le siguió Jaden.

Los jugadores practicaban todo tipo de técnicas mientras los escogidos ponían en práctica la táctica.

Al principio, los jugadores se chocaban unos contra otros, con el paso de los días, la táctica empezó a fluir hasta conseguir la perfección.

"Esto ya esta" dijo Kaworu.

"Si, lo logramos" afirmó Ikuto.

"Muy bien chicos" dijo el entrenador. " Habéis sido capaces de poner en práctica la táctica a la perfección"

"¿Que sensación has tenido, Alfred, mientras te hacían esa táctica?" le preguntó Jaden.

"Como de disminución de espacio, cada vez me podía mover menos hasta que lo único que he podido hacer ha sido pararme, en ese momento me han logrado robar la pelota." explicó Alfred.

"Ya veo" dijo Minoru. " Se me ocurre un nombre, ¿que os parece "** Zona de Vacío**""

" "**Zona de Vacío**" me parece un buen nombre" comentó Jaden mientras apuntaba al detalle la utilización de la nueva táctica en su ordenador.

Mientras tanto, los otros jugadores estaban practicando sus técnicas y muchos crearon nuevas esperando que pudieran servir para ayudar al equipo.

El dia del partido llegó y los jugadores ya estaban preparados. Su rival no había llegado todavía. La directora se acercó para dar palabras de ánimos a los jugadores. Luego despidió señalando la grada, un gran bandera roja ondeaba en ella. El escudo del equipo, un demonio sentado en una montaña se mostraba en ella.

El partido causó gran expectación, miembros del comité vinieron a ver el partido entre ellos, el sr. Clearview y el sr. Raimon. La madre de Jaden también estaba en la grada.

Se escuchó la puerta del campo y entró el equipo que habían decidido enfrentarse el entrenador y Jaden.

El equipo Raimon entró vestido con el chándal de la escuela Raimon. Jaden les acompaño a los vestuarios para que pudieran ponerse el uniforme de la escuela Raimon.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Oniyama estaba más nervioso que nunca, al ver que el equipo rival no más que el mismísimo campeón.

"Entrenador, ¿es esto una broma de mal gusto?" preguntó Alex al entrenador.

" No, es vuestro partido de práctica, de aquí decidiremos quien es el capitán" avisó el entrenador. "Después de ver el ímpetu de su capitán, me decidí, ni el gerente pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. El prefería uno más moderado como el Hakuren. Ese Endou me recuerda a mi de pequeño" dijó sonriendo.

El Raimon entro al campo. En el campo de fútbol se escucharon gritos de emoción al ver al campeón pisar el campó.

Las alineaciones de los equipos fueron estas:

**Oniyama:**

**Portero: **Eiji Ryuuzaki

**Defensas: **Kyou Atobe, Miketsu Kowo, Mathew Williams y Belen Meyer

**Centrocampistas: **Alex Astrom, Kaworu Kawa y Kukai Shuke

**Delanteros: **Alfred Williams, Giyuki Keitsu y Ikuto Fujisama.

**Raimon: **

**Portero: **Mamoru Endou

**Defensa: **Ichirouta Kazemaru, Asuka Domon y Heigorou Kabeyama

**Centrocampista: **Yuuto Kidou, Shinichi Handa, Mizuno Tadase y Kazuya Ichinose

**Delanteros: **Toramaru Utsunomiya, Shuuya Gouenji y Ryuugo Someoka.

Los entrenadores y los gerentes se dirigieron hacia los banquillos. El pitido de inició del partido sonó.

El primer saque fue para el Raimon, como equipo invitado. Someoka se la pasó a Gouenji, este adelantaba rápidamente pero Kukai se adelantó y utilizó su técnica "**El muro**", lo que hizo sorprenderse al equipo del Raimon sobretodo a Kabeyama.

Kukai se la pasó a Eiji para empezar la táctica especial " **Escalada de Montaña**". La pelota empezó escalar por la cuerda de los jugadores del Oniyama hasta llegar a Ikuto. La táctica pilló desprevenido al Raimon. Ikuto se dirigió solo a la portería.

"**Wild Panther**" dijo Ikuto mientras chutaba la pelota al aire, en el aire chutó hacia la porteria.

"**Mano Ultradimensional**" gritó Endou dando un puñetazo al suelo, alrededor de él apareció un campo de fuerza.

El balón llegó hacia la barrera de Endou y una pantera dio un zarpazo para destruir la barrera y asó marcar un gol.

**Oniyama 1 – Raimon 0**

El banquillo del Raimon se quedo sorprendido por la situación que se había vivido. Nadie se esperaba que el Oniyama se adelantara en el marcador.

"Increíble, han roto mi técnica" dijo Endou mientras se levantaba.

" Han realizado un contraataque perfecto. Para ser un equipo novato tienen una gran capacidad" dijo Kidou.

" No hay que olvidar que su entrenador es un jugador de la selección japonesa" avisó Gouenji. " Volvamos a nuestras posiciones."

El partido se reanudó con el saque del Raimon, Kidou intentando llegar a portería. Someoka llevaba el balón pero Haruhi y Miketsu realizaron su técnica defensiva conjunta "** La Doble Niebla**", Someoka perdió el control del balón pero Axel lo recupero al instante.

Axel y Toramaru chutaron con su técnica conjunta " **Tormenta del Tigre**", el balón a plena potencia se dirigió hacia la portería defendida por Eiji. Eiji intentó parar el disparo con su "**Artic Punch**" pero la técnica fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y fue empujado dentro de la portería.

**Oniyama 1 – Raimon 1**

El Oniyama sacó, Giyuki se la pasó a Alex mientras avanzaba, este pasó a Ciel. Sorprendentemente, Eiji empezó a correr hacía Ciel. El entrenador se quedo parado, no entendía la situación, miró al gerente. Esté estaba analizando el partido mientras estaba en juego.

"No se preocupé entrenador , se lo que se traen entre manos" le dijo Jaden sin quitar ojo del partido y sin parar de introducir datos en su ordenar.

"¿Que quieres decir?" le preguntó este.

"Ahora lo verá" dijo señalando al campo.

Ciel y Eiji hicieron su técnica conjunta.

"**Ciel Frost**" gritaron al unisono.

" No podemos permitir que pasé, Kabeyama" le gritó Domon. " **Corte Volcánico**".

"**La Montaña**" gritó Kabeyama.

El disparó fue tan potente que atravesó ambas técnicas fueron superadas.

"**Captura Celestial**" Endou realizó su técnica más poderosa para poder parar el disparo combinado de Ciel y Eiji.

La pelota salió disparada debido a la potencia, entonces en el rebote Alfred la consiguió. Usó su técnica "**Ángel Perdido**" para marcar gol, ante la impotencia de Endou que no pudo hacer nada para pararla ya que no se había recuperado del anterior disparo del Oniyama.

**Oniyama 2 – Raimon 1**

Quedaba poco tiempo de la primera parte, el Oniyama iba ganando al campeón. Lo que era una sorpresa para todos los presentes. Los dos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de ellos. Ichinose, Domon y Endou empezaron a correr hacia la portería sorprendiendo al Oniyama.

"Ahora realizarán su técnica **"El Fénix"**" predijo Jaden.

"¿Como sabes que realizarán esa técnica?" le preguntó el entrenador.

"Es la única que realizan los tres juntos, además seria una estupidez del Raimon que su portero no participará en esa una técnica, por que deja la portería vaciá, lo que provocaría facilidad en marcar un gol" le dijo Jaden.

En el campo Ichinose, Endou y Domon ya tenían preparada la técnica y chutaron con fuerza hacia la portería.

" **Frozen Wall**" gritó Eiji para hacer aparecer un muro de hielo que fue derribado por el fuego del fénix del Raimon.

**Oniyama 2 – Raimon 2**

El arbitro pitó el final de la primera parte. Los jugadores volvieron a sus banquillos para descansar por el partido tan duro.

"Chicos, estáis realizando un partido increíble, tenéis que continuar de la forma que estáis jugando ahora mismo" los animó el entrenador.

"Gracias entrenador" dijeron los jugadores.

"En mi opinión, tal y como me imaginaba, ambos equipos están bastante igualados" empezó a analizar Jaden, " Aunque yo creo que no hay que subestimar al rival, siendo el campeón puede haber sorpresas en cualquier promesa".

En el banquillo del Raimon. Los chicos no salían de su asombro un equipo recién formado les estaba dando dificultades.

"Que partidazo, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto" dijo Endou.

"Parece ser que tanto el entrenador como el gerente, están haciendo un excelente trabajo." dijo el entrenador del Raimon, Seigou Hibiki.

"Y pensar que cuando estaban entrenando con nosotros no parecían ser tan buenos" dijo Megane.

"Conociendo a mi primo, es capaz de realizar unos análisis tan precisos que con solo mirar un jugador sabe sus puntos débiles" advirtió Natsumi sobre su primo.

"Increíble, entonces el Oniyama es un equipo realmente duro" dijo Aki.

"Además el Oniyama cuenta con la ventaja de que, al ser un equipo recién formado, no hay datos" dijo Haruna.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Mizuno todo rojo apoyando a Haruna en la conversación.

"Chicos hagamoslo lo mejor que podamos" gritó Endou.

"Siiii" dijo el equipo.

El pitido del segundo tiempo sonó y asi empezó la segunda parte. El Oniyama sacó y Alfred fue cortado por Domon que avanzó pasándosela a Kidou. Kidou se la pasó a Handa pero Kaworu la cortó y avanzó hasta que Kidou y Ichinose le intentaron robar el balón pero sin éxito. Kaworu usó su "** Deslice Veloz**" para pasar a través de ambos jugadores. Kaworu llegó a portería y usó su " **Navaja Meteoro**". Endou usó su " **Mano Ultradimensional**" que evitó que marcará pero salió del campo.

La pelota se sacaría de banda. Belen seria la encargada de sacar, la chica la pateó a la área pero Endou se adelanto y cogió el balón. El capitán del Raimon lo chuto hacia sus delanteros.

"Chicos, usad aquello que hemos estado practicando" les gritó el entrenador.

"Si entrenador" gritaron los jugadores.

El balón lo mantuvo Toramaru hasta la mitad del campo pero en ese momento fue rodeado por Ciel, Ikuto, Alex y Kaworu.

"Táctica "**Zona de Vacío**"" dijeron los jugadores mientras empezaron a correr alrededor de Toramaru.

Toramaru desconcertado por la situación se detuvo, en ese momento, Alex le robó el balón y se la pasó a Giyuki, quien estaba cerca de la portería.

"No puede ser" grito Toramaru sorprendido

"**Diamond Shot**" grito Giyuki, el balón empezó a brillar y salió disparado hacia la portería.

Endou lo paró utilizando su mejor técnica "** Captura Celestial **".

Los dos equipos hacían el mejor juego posible pero ninguno de ellos marcaba el gol de la victoria. En un descuido de la defensa del Oniyama, su delantero estrella Gouenji chutó a la portería utilizando su " **Torbellino de Fuego**".

"No lo voy a permitir " **Demon Rampart**" Eiji invoco un demonio de hielo que creo un muro gigante de hielo que apago todo el fuego del tiro de Gouenji.

El tiempo se iba acabando y ningún equipo era capaz de marcar, tanto Eiji con su nueva técnica y Endou, con su mejor técnica frenaban todas las pelotas que el otro equipo chutaba.

El pitido final sonó. **Oniyama 2 – Raimon 2.**

Ambos equipos quedaron orgullosos del resultado. El Raimon había resultado un buen entrenamiento para el Oniyama.

"Muchas gracias, entrenador Hibiki" le dio la mano Minoru al entrenador del Raimon.

"Tengo que felicitarle, esta haciendo un gran trabajo con el equipo. Nos ha pillado desprevenidos" rió el entrenador Hibiki.

"Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto en un partido" dijo Haruna.

"Si, es verdad" corroboró Aki.

"Ambos equipos han dado todo en el partido. Hay que estar orgullosos de los equipos. ¿ No cree, gerente del Oniyama?" le dijo Fuyuka.

"Han estado bien" dijo Jaden mientras se ponía colorado bajo la atenta mirada de su prima.

Un gran aplauso sonó en la grada, todos los espectadores se habían levantado para aplaudir a los equipos por su gran partido. Layla apareció para hacer una foto recordatorio, que aprovecharía para un articulo. Todos estuvieron obligados ha aparecer en ella.

"Ahora el gerente y yo seleccionaremos al capitán del equipo" dijo el entrenador Minoru. " Por favor candidatos, dar un paso adelante".

Ciel, Giyuki, Alex, Kaworu, Miketsu y Ikuto dieron un paso adelante.

"El capitán del equipo es Ikuto Fuyisama" dijo el entrenador.

"¿Que?" preguntó Ikuto. " ¿He sido escogido como capitán?"

"Así es, enhorabuena. Te hago entrega de la banda de capitán" le dijo el entrenador otorgándole una cinta de color verde. " Gracias a los candidatos por dar todo en este partido" Minoru hizo un saludo de agradecimiento a sus jugadores.

"Gracias, entrenador" lo devolvieron los jugadores.

"Ahora, es mi turno de informaros del escogido para ser el subcapitán. Es quien ejercerá de capitan cuando Ikuto no pueda" explico el gerente.

"¿Subcapitán?" preguntó Alfred.

"Así es, como ejemplo tenemos el Raimon cuyo capitán es Endou. Según mis datos el subcapitán es Kidou. ¿ No es así?" preguntó Jaden a los del Raimon.

"Has dado en el clavo" le dijo Megane.

" En nuestro caso, el subcapitán será Alex Astrom" informó Jaden.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Alex con aire de sorpresa.

"Creo que tu apoyo al capitán sera bueno, ademas que he visto que tienes cierto talento para las tácticas" dijo Jaden.

Otro gran aplauso sonó en el campo del Oniyama para felicitar a los recién seleccionados capitán y subcapitán.

"Por último debo avisaros que habéis estado inscritos para participar al FF de este año. Ahora que ya tenemos capitán, nuestra próxima meta es el FF" dijo Minoru animando a sus jugadores.

"¡Siiii!" gritaron los jugadores.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, el pasado de Jaden, se descubrirá y el Raimon les propondrá algo a los chicos del Oniyama. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capítulo 9: El pasado de Jaden Reunión

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 9: El pasado de Jaden. Reunión de antiguos amigos.**

Había pasado una semana desde el partido contra el Raimon. El resultado del partido había motivado a los jugadores, además de saber que habían sido inscritos en el FF. Los jugadores practicaban mas que nunca. Durante el último entrenamiento de la semana, Jaden se acercó al entrenador para despedirse de él.

"Entrenador, me marchó ya." se despidió Jaden.

"De acuerdo" le dijo Minoru. " Hasta la semana que viene"

Jaden le hizo un saludo de despedida.

" Entrenador, Jaden llevá unos días que esta muy apagado. Bueno más de lo normal. ¿No cree?" le dijo el recién nombrado capitán Ikuto a su entrenador.

" Si, desde hace un tiempo parece más frió de lo normal. Me esta empezando a preocupar" dijo el entrenador. " Chicos, ya esta bien por hoy".

Jaden llegó a su casa y Yamamura le recibió.

"Buenas tardes, señorito. Hoy llega pronto." le saludo Yamamura.

"Me he ido a mitad del entrenamiento" le dijo Jaden.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó el mayordomo a Jaden.

"Si, estoy bien" le dijo este.

"Señorito, sus padres se han marchado a la isla Liocott para preparar el FF. Volverán a finales de la semana que viene" le dijo el mayordomo.

"Ya veo" dijo el niño.

"La señorita Natsumi vendrá a cenar y se quedará a dormir. He recibido la llamada de Batora, el mayordomo de su prima para confirmarlo" le informó al niño.

"De acuerdo. Preparad la habitación de invitados que suele ocupar ella." ordenó Jaden al mayordomo.

"Si señorito" mientras Yamamura le hacia una reverencia.

Jaden subió a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme del colegio. Se vistió con ropa casual y empezó a leer el nuevo número de la revista de " Talentos del Fútbol", una revista que hablaba de jugadores con futuro. Jaden leyó la revista hasta que encontró un articulo titulado " Jun Misora, la estrella emergente" que no le gustaba, cogió la revista y la dejo en el escritorio. En ese momento, un pitido sonó en su ordenador. Era el correo electrónico y mostraba que había recibido un nuevo correo. Miró la dirección del correo y era el mismo que no paraba de enviarle la foto que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

" Querido Jaden Clearview. Si quieres descubrir quien no cesa de enviarte esa foto. Ven al parque cercano a tu casa a las 7 y media. Espero que acudas a esta reunión"

Jaden decidió ir para acabar con el tema de una vez por todas y descubrir quien no paraba de enviarle la foto que tanto odiaba. Cuando llego al parque estaba vacío. Jaden decidió esperar sentado en un banco.

_Inicio flashback_

_Era la final de un torneo de fútbol infantil. Dos equipos jugaban, el favorito el equipo " Green Dragons" contra los " Shinokishi". Un joven Jaden le pasaba el balón a su mejor amigo Jun, que __chutó y marco el cuarto gol de su equipo. El partido concluyó con el resultado de 4-2 para los Green Dragons. Los Green Dragons era un equipo formado por las futuras estrellas del fútbol. Jun y Jaden eran sus dos mejores jugadores. Jun, el capitán, era el delantero estrella del equipo mientras Jaden se dedicaba a dirigir el equipo desde el centro del campo. Ambos jugadores se coordinaban a la perfección ya que desde muy pequeños habían jugado juntos y sus combinaciones eran conectaban a la perfección. Después de la final, el entrenador dio un descanso a sus jugadores de una semana. Aunque hubieran decidido descansar durante ese tiempo. Jaden y Jun jugaban cada día al parque._

"_Jaden, tengo una cosa que contarte" le dijo Jun a Jaden._

"_¿Que sucede? Estas serio" dijo Jaden con una sonrisa._

"_No, nada, sigamos jugando" le dijo Jun._

_Al día siguiente, Jun no apareció. Jaden iba al parque día tras día hasta que volvió al entrenamiento. Jaden espera reencontrarse con su amigo en el entrenamiento, ya que estaba preocupado por él._

"_Chicos, tengo una mala noticia. A partir de hoy, Jun no va a volver a jugar con nosotros. El ha sido seleccionado en el programa para talentos de fútbol y ha tenido que mudarse" informo el entrenador._

_Múltiples comentarios surgían entre los compañeros del equipo. _

_Jaden no podía creerse la situación que estaba viviendo. Jun se había marchado y no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad. ¿Por que motivo no le había dicho que se marchaba? ¿ No se suponía que era su mejor amigo? _

_Jaden decidió abandonar el fútbol, ya no lo encontraba divertido sin su mejor amigo. La marcha de este le había quitado toda la emoción que tenia jugar con su mejor amigo. _

_Un odio empezó a surgir hacía la práctica del fútbol, todo ello provocado por la marcha de Jun. Deseo no haber conocido a Jun. El no estaría pasando por aquella situación. _

_Nunca le perdonaría, nunca._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Veo que has venido al final" se escuchó una voz detrás de el.

Jaden se giró y vio de quien se trataba. Un chico alto de pelo plateado y ojos azules apareció. Llevaba un balón de fútbol en las manos.

"Me imaginaba que serias tú" le dijo con desprecio Jaden.

"¿Así se saluda a un viejo amigo, Jaden?" le pregunto el chico plateado a Jaden.

"¿Amigo? No me hagas reír, Jun. Eso que tu llamas amistad se acabó hace muchísimo tiempo" le dijo Jaden.

"Aunque no lo creas, he venido con la esperanza de volver a jugar contigo como cuando eramos niños." le dijo Jun.

"Siento que todos los envíos de fotos y tu camino hasta aquí sean en vano. Porque no voy a jugar contigo a fútbol." le dijo Jaden a Jun.

" ¿ Es esta tu forma de evitar todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, Jaden? No jugar con tu viejo amigo al fútbol donde solíamos jugar de niños" le preguntó Jun.

" Hace tiempo que dejé de jugar al fútbol" le dijo Jaden indiferente.

"¿Que estas diciendo? ¿ Tu abandonar de jugar fútbol? No me hagas reír" intentando hacer que un sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Jaden.

"Jun, en estos 5 años muchas cosas han cambiado. Una de esas cosas es mi punto de vista del fútbol, antes era un juego en el que disfrutaba, ahora no es otra cosas para poner en práctica mis capacidades de análisis" le dijo Jaden.

"¿ Punto de vista, análisis? Jaden no entiendo nada de lo que dices" le dijo Jun.

" Todos los actos tienen sus consecuencia ya sean buenas o malas. El acto que tu hiciste hace 5 años, hizo que mi personalidad cambiará y mi punto de vista del fútbol también."

" ¿Mi acto?" preguntó Jun sin entender nada.

" Hace 5 años, tu desapareciste de mi vida sin avisar. No tuviste el valor de decirle a tu mejor amigo que te mudabas, que te habían seleccionado por el programa de talentos del fútbol" le gritó Jaden.

" ¿Sabias que me mudé y lo del programa de talentos?" preguntó este sin esperarse que Jaden supiera la verdad.

"Así es, después de que te marcharás día tras día venia a este parque para esperar que volvieras y así poder volver a jugar juntos. En el primer entrenamiento de los Green Dragons, después de ganar la copa infantil, el entrenador nos explicó tu situación. Que te habías marchado y tu selección en el programa" le dijo Jaden.

" Me hubiera gustado decírtelo pero no quería hacerte daño, eras mi mejor amigo y me hubiera dolido que nuestra despedida hubiera sido dura" intentó excusarse Jun.

"Tus excusas me resbalan Jun. Dejé de jugar después de saber la verdad, decidí que no volvería a jugar al fútbol porque quería olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo" le explicó Jaden.

" Seguro que tu lo que tuviste en ese momento era envidia. A mi me seleccionaron y a ti no." le empezó a decir Jun para hacerle abrir los ojos.

"¿Envidia? Después que dejará de jugar me invitaron a participar en el programa de jóvenes talentos. Mi decisión fue un rotundo no. Para mí, el fútbol era un juego de la amistad donde jugaba con mi mejor amigo pero al marcharte odié la práctica del fútbol por que no la encontraba divertida. Por culpa del fútbol mi mejor amigo se había marchado sin decirme nada. ¿ Como crees que te sentirías si hubiera sido a la inversa?" le replicó Jaden.

" Yo no hubiera dejado el fútbol solo tendría un objetivo vencerte para hacerte saber lo que habías perdido por irte" le respondió Jun.

"Que bonita respuesta. Yo hice todo lo opuesto dejar de jugar al fútbol para no volverte a ver jamás" le respondió Jaden con maldad. " Esperaba realmente no volverte a ver Jun. Desde que enviaste aquella maldita foto, mis recuerdos de aquella época sean hecho más fuertes. Lo que me repudia"

"Lo que realmente te repudia es que no quieras volver a jugar al fútbol. Realmente no aguantas ver como la gente disfruta jugando al fútbol mientras tu te quedas en un segundo plano" le reprochó Jun.

Justo después de acabará de decir esa frase, un puñetazo lanzó al suelo a Jun.

" Callate. Tu no entiendes nada. Eres un hipócrita" le gritó Jaden.

"El hipócrita eres tu Jaden. No eres capaz de ver tu amor por el fútbol" le dijo Jun mientras se levantaba.

"Dejame en paz, haz como estos 5 años. Tu haz tu vida de estrella del fútbol y dejame a mí analizar lo que yo quiera. No eres nadie para venir aquí y hacerme recordar todo el odio que te tengo" le grito Jaden fuera de sus casillas.

"Me gustaría que te unieras a mi equipo Jaden ¿es eso tan malo? Me encantaría jugar contigo en nuestro equipo para el FF, así seriamos capaces de vencer a cualquier equipo." dijo intentando que Jaden volviera a ser aquel niño amante del fútbol.

" ¿ Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?. Aquel niño murió dentro de mi. No voy a volver a jugar contigo al fútbol, jamás esperes que vuelva al fútbol, Jun Misora." le dijo Jaden mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse. " Además deja de enviarme la fotografía de cuando eramos niños, no sirve de nada"

"¿ Eso crees?" dijo Jun mientras le chutó el balón a Jaden a toda potencia.

Jaden vio venir el balón y se lo devolvió con otro chute de la misma potencia.

" Has vuelto a jugar conmigo al balón" dijo Jun con usa sonrisa.

" Si no lo hubiera rematado, me habría dado" le dijo Jaden.

" Lo podrías haber esquivado perfectamente pero has preferido chutarlo y tocar el balón. Eso demuestra que te sigue gustando el fútbol." dijo Jun intentando con sacar una sonrisa a Jaden.

"No vuelvas a empezar la discusión. Yo decidí dejar de jugar al fútbol, no hay vuelta atrás." gritó Jaden.

" Me ha alegrado volverte a ver Jay. ¿ Espero que tu también?" le preguntó Jun esperando una respuesta favorable.

" No creas, mi odio no se puede borrar tan fácilmente, Jun" dijo Jaden sin un ápice de bondad.

" Mira que llegas a ser tozudo, rindete y vuelve a jugar conmigo " incitó Jun.

" Yo decidí dejar el fútbol, por muchas veces que me lo pidas siempre va a ser la misma. ¿ Dejarás de enviarme las fotos?" le pregunto reprendiéndolo de nuevo.

" De acuerdo. Dejaré de enviarte las fotos pero con una condición, que te unas al equipo al que pertenezco" dijo Jun.

" No me la vas a colar. Me marchó. Espero que dejes de molestarme de una vez" dijo Jaden mostrándose frió.

"Jay, conseguiré que vuelvas a jugar y que te unas a mi equipo" dijo Jun mientras se marchaba del parque.

Jaden llegó a su casa y Natsumi ya había llegado.

"Buenas" dijo Jaden.

"Vaya forma de saludar a tu invitada" le reprendió Natsumi.

"Yamamura, acompañala a su habitación a que deje sus cosas" dijo Jaden a su mayordomo.

" Si señorito. Si es tan amable, señorita Natsumi" hizo una reverencia Yamamura.

En el comedor Jaden se colocó en la punta de la mesa donde se acostumbraba a sentarse, mientras que Natsumi se sentó en la otra punta.

"Jaden, el equipo del Raimon me ha pedido que os invite a una acampada" le dijo Natsumi a su primo.

" ¿Una acampada?" le preguntó con extrañeza.

" Si, el Raimon antes de eventos grandes, nos vamos de acampada para relajarnos" le explicó Natsumi.

" Creo que la idea le gustara al entrenador, eso de la acampada. Así que lo mas seguro es que aceptemos" le dijo Jaden. " ¿ Pero por que nos invitáis?"

" Es como agradecimiento por el gran partido que nos ofrecisteis" dijo Natsumi.

"Ya veo" concluyó Jaden.

"Jaden, estas más raro de lo normal últimamente. ¿ Sucede algo?" preguntó Natsumi.

" Solo cosas del pasado" le dijo Jaden.

" ¿De cuando jugabas?" le preguntó esta.

" Así es" le respondió el gerente.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, la acampada y la preparación para el FF. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Diversión en la acampada

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 10: Diversión en la acampada. Preparaciones del FF.**

"Entrenador, el equipo del Raimon nos ha invitado a una acampada de tres días como agradecimiento al partido de entrenamiento entre ambos equipos. ¿ Aceptamos la invitación?" le dijo Jaden.

"Jaden, me sorprende lo antisocial que eres. Ya que el Raimon ha sido tan amable de invitarnos, hemos de aceptar como agradecimiento a su invitación" dijo Minoru con una sonrisa.

"Avisaré a Natsumi para recibir más detalles de la acampada." dijo Jaden sin mucha emoción.

"Aprovecha esta acampada para relajarte. ¿De acuerdo?" le dijo el entrenador mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro al gerente. " Te encargo el contacto con el Raimon sobre el tema de la acampada. Que ganas de hacerla" dijo mientras frotaba las manos.

"De acuerdo, ahora mismo le confirmare a mi prima nuestra asistencia a la acampada" le dijo el gerente al entrenador.

Al final del entrenamiento, el entrenador avisó un descanso en los entrenamientos, algo que sorprendió a los jugadores ya que dentro de poco empezaría el FF.

"Chicos, aprovecharemos estos días de descanso para ir de acampada" le dijo Minoru a sus jugadores.

"¿Acampada?" preguntó Ikuto.

"Así es, esto nos servirá para para relajarnos después de tantos entrenamientos" concluyó la explicación el entrenador.

"A mi me parece bien" dijo Alex. " Podremos disfrutar del equipo antes de marchar al FF. ¿ No creéis?"

La mayoría del equipo estaba a favor, excepto Flora, que no le gustaba mucho la idea.

" Os explicaré los detalles de esta acampada." Empezó el gerente del Oniyama a explicar a los jugadores. " El equipo Raimon nos ha invitado a ir con ellos en una acampada como señal de agradecimiento por el partido de entrenamiento. El entrenador ha aceptado su invitación, por eso el Oniyama se va de acampada. Espero que os guste la idea. Mañana me reuniré con los gerentes del Raimon para realizar el plan de la acampada."

Los jugadores estaban sorprendidos por la idea de una acampada pero ansiosos de irse. El gerente les sorprendió con otra noticia.

" Después de la acampada, tendremos una semana para preparar lo necesario para el FF. Como ya sabeis este año, el comité del FFI ha invitado al FF a que se celebré en la isla de Liocott. Además este año, se ha creado una nueva regla, los equipos podrán ser mixtos, es decir con jugadores de ambos sexos. Hemos tenido suerte que apareciera esta regla, ya que en anteriores FF no se permitía a ninguna chica jugar en el campeonato." explicó el gerente.

El entrenamiento acabó con el aplauso al entrenador.

Al día siguiente, Jaden se dirigió al Raimon para reunirse con los gerentes para hablar de la acampada. La reunión se hizo en el club de fútbol del Raimon, las gerentes del Raimon habían preparado té y galletas para amenizar una reunión bastante larga.

" ¿ Cuanta gente ira del Oniyama?" preguntó Natsumi.

" Contando al entrenador y a mí, somos 17 personas" dijo Jaden mirando las fichas de sus jugadores mientras cogía una galleta con forma de copo de nieve del plato. Había cuatro tipos de galletas, unas que tenían forma de copo de nieve, otras en forma de hoja, unas terceras en forma de flor y unas últimas con una forma extraña quemadas. " Que galletas tan buenas, sobretodo las de forma de copo de nieve".

" Esas son las de Fuyuka, las de Aki son las hojas, las miás son las flores y por último..." dijo Haruna sin acabar la frase.

" Las quemadas son las de mi prima. Se nota su estilo de cocina" concluyó Jaden mirando la masa negra de galletas algo que hizo enojar a Natsumi.

"Estamos por la acampada no por las galletas, continuemos" dijo Natsumi con cierto tono enfadado.

"Mirando el número total de gente creo que necesitaremos unas catorce tiendas" dijo Aki.

" Una para los entrenadores, otra para los gerentes masculinos, dos para las gerentes femeninas, dos para las jugadoras femeninas del Oniyama, 5 para nuestros jugadores y 3 para los jugadores masculinos del Oniyama. En total catorce" dijo Megane haciendo cálculos. " Eso siempre que no te importé compartir tienda conmigo, Jaden"

" A mí me parece bien" dijo Jaden.

" Los juegos los pensaremos en el lugar de la acampada" dijo Aki.

" Yo quiero una prueba de valor" dijo Haruna.

" Bueno. Ya veremos que actividades hacemos" dijo Aki,

" La caravana Inazuma no creo que pueda transportar a tantas personas" dijo Fuyuka.

" El transporte, en principio iba a ser la caravana Inazuma pero creo que seremos muchos así que alquilaremos algún autocar que conducirá el señor Furukabu" dijo Natsumi contando el total de los acampados. "Entonces, ya hemos acabado la reunión. Pasado-mañana saldremos desde aquí hacía el destino de la acampada. Alguien quiere llevarse las galletas que han sobrado" dijo sosteniendo un plató de galletas quemadas.

Al cabo de dos días, los jugadores de ambos equipos ya estaban en el autocar. Jaden no entendía como había llegado a esa situación. No paraba de escuchar canciones de viaje. Estaba llegando a un punto de llegar a un punto donde no controlaría sus actos. Estaba harto de esas canciones. El entrenador estaba tan feliz que parecía un niño pequeño, muchas veces parecía más maduro el gerente que el propio entrenador.

Jaden se puso a leer el nuevo número de la revista " Jóvenes Balones", la cual contenía una larga entrevista a uno de los jugadores más prometedores, Jun Misora.

Menudo viaje que pasó Jaden, entre las canciones desafinadas, las paradas para ir al baño de Kabeyama y la entrevista a Jun, fue realmente tormentoso.

" Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a nuestro lugar de la acampada" dijo el entrenador Hibiki.

" Así es, este camping será nuestro lugar de acampada, siempre sera más cómodo que dormir en el suelo . Lo tenemos para nosotros solos. No habrá supervisores del campamento, así que os pedimos mucha responsabilidad" informó Natsumi.

" Ahora Jaden dirá en que cabaña os toca" dijo el entrenador Minoru.

Jaden dijo la disposición de las cabañas:

**Cabaña 1:** Los entrenadores Hibiki y Minoru y el señor Furukabu

**Cabaña 2: **Megane y Jaden

**Cabaña 3: **Natsumi y Fuyuka

**Cabaña 4: **Aki y Haruna

**Cabaña 5: **Belen, Haruhi y Ayumi

**Cabaña 6: **Giyuki, Flora y Miaka.

**Cabaña 7: **Tadase, Someoka y Toramaru

**Cabaña 8: **Matsuno, Handa ,Kageno y Kageto

**Cabaña 9: **Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Shishido y Shourinji

**Cabaña 10: **Kazemaru, Domon y Ichinose

**Cabaña 11: **Endou, Kidou y Gouenji

**Cabaña 12: **Cristian, Miketsu y Kaworu

**Cabaña 13: **Eiji, Ciel y Alfred

**Cabaña 14: **Ikuto, Alex y Kukai.

" La planificación de la acampada sera colgada en el porche principal. Donde se encuentra la cocina" dijo Haruna señalando hacia la cocina. " Todos cooperaremos en todas las tareas para que se realicen con velocidad para poder disfrutar de la acampada"

Todos fueron a mirar, como había tanta gente las tareas se harían rápidas. Después de que todos dejarán sus pertenencias en sus cabañas. La gente se fue a mirar por los alrededores del campamento. Los adultos se habían marchado sin decir nada.

Cuando volvieron, empezaron a hacer la cena. Arroz con curry, las chicas cocinaban mientras los chicos hacían otras tareas como cortar los ingredientes o buscar leña para la cocina.

La cena estaba realmente buena y llegó el tiempo de un juego nocturno que los adultos habían preparado, una prueba de valor. Los chicos encontraron una carta donde se explicaba las reglas de la prueba, una lista por orden de colores y un tarro con unos palillos con las puntas de colores. Los chicos debían coger un palillo para saber su acompañante e ir al templo de la montaña donde se encontraban unas medallas con los colores de los palillos, debían cogerla y volver al campamento recorriendo el cementerio del templo y un sendero de la montaña. Uno a uno fueron cogiendo los palillos.

Las parejas fueron estas:

Ichinose - Aki ; Shishido - Shourinji; Kukai - Miketsu; Ciel - Megane; Eiji – Miaka; Jaden – Fuyuka; Haruhi – Kazemaru; Handa – Kageno; Kurimatsu – Kabeyama; Alex – Someoka; Ikuto – Kagero; Giyuki – Gouenji; Flora – Kidou; Endou – Natsumi; Haruna – Tadase; Alfred – Toramaru; Matsuno – Ayumi; Belen – Cristian; Domon – Miketsu.

Los chicos cogieron sus linternas y una a una las parejas fueron saliendo hacia el templo.

Jaden y Fuyuka fueron los sextos en salir, Jaden no tenia nada de miedo pero Fuyuka miraba para todos los lados siguiendo el camino. Había un silencio incomodo entre ellos que se cortó cuando cuando uno de los adultos disfrazado de fantasma les intento asustar.

"¡ Kyaaaaaaa!" grito Fuyuka mientras se abrazaba a Jaden. " Lo siento" le dijo al gerente al darse cuenta de su abrazo y se separó rápidamente completamente sonrojada.

" No, tranquila. No pasa nada" dijo Jaden mirando hacía otro lado totalmente sonrojado. " Deberíamos continuar"

Llegaron al templo y recogieron la ficha que les tocaba, la de color verde oscuro, y empezaron a caminar por el cementerio.

A Jaden le gustaba aquel sitio, el silencio era harmonioso ni el fantasma falso pegado a una caña, el cual asustó a Fuyuka, lo que generó otro abrazó por sorpresa. Estaba empezando a gustarle que le abrazará tanto.

La pareja de Kazemaru y Haruhi era pura silencio. Ella totalmente sonrojada no podía articular palabra aunque le conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo, en aquella reunión. Él siempre había tenido una relación cordial con ella pero se imaginaba que Haruhi estuviera enamorado de ella.

" ¿ Sucede algo, Mathew?" le preguntó este preocupado por la chica.

" N No Na Nada" dijo la chica tartamudeando ante la impotencia de estar con el chico que le gustaba.

Haruhi se sentía impotente ante no poder lo que sentía por Kazemaru, su hermano siempre le intentaba ayudar pero era más un estorbo, ya que la gente era mal pensada. Toda lo que restaba de la prueba de valor se pasó en silencio.

Cuando la prueba de valor acabó, unos cuantos se habían desmayado del miedo, Megane, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu. Cuando estos se despertaron después de todo, todos se dirigieron a las cabañas.

Cuando Jaden llegó a la cabaña que compartía con Megane, vio un montón de figuritas encima de su cama.

" ¿Que representa que es tanta figura?" le preguntó Jaden.

" Son necesarias para que pueda dormir, me siento seguro gracias a ellas" dijo Megane mientras les quitaba el polvo.

" Si tu lo dices" le dijo Jaden mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cogía la revista " Jóvenes Balones" y la volvía a leer.

" ¿El de la portada es Jun Misora? Es un jugador buenísimo y solo va a 1º de Secundaria" le informó Megane.

" Ya lo sé" le dijo Jaden empezando a irritarse por el tema de Jun, cerró la revista y hizo que se dormía. No quería escuchar hablar del tema.

" ¿Que mosca le habrá picado?" se preguntó Megane, mientras apagaba la luz para irse a dormir.

Jaden se despertó muy pronto, todo estaba en silencio, como a él le gustaba. Se vistió y fue a dar un paseo por el campamento. Llego a las orillas del lago, donde se sentó a observarlo. Últimamente, con todo lo que había sucedido, no había tenido tiempo para estar tranquilo. Tanto su encuentro con Jun y los entrenamientos del Oniyama habían mermado su energía. Se quedó en el lago hasta que amaneció para recapacitar sobre todo.

Después de desayunar, decidieron que se bañarían en el lago hasta la hora de preparar la comida. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar para vestirse en sus bañadores. Cuando aparecieron, los chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Hicieron un torneo de voleibol en el agua. Varios equipos se formaron siendo los únicos que no jugaban Jaden y Fuyuka, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, Jaden fue designado como arbitro. Después de varios partidos, el equipo campeón fue Alex, Ikuto, Handa, Haruna.

La acampada fue transcurriendo sin ningún incidente, todos cooperaban para hacer las tareas. El último día tuvieron que limpiar todo el campamento, muchos se intentaban escapar pero Natsumi supervisaba todo, eso hacía imposible que pudieran escapar de la limpieza. Por la noche, la cena fue especial, habían cocinado sus platos preferidos para despedir la acampada.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano para preparar las mochilas para volver a la ciudad de Inazuma, para preparar su participación en el FF, el cual empezaría en una semana.

Durante el último entrenamiento, el entrenador anunció una sorprendente noticia.

" Chicos, quiero que deis la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros del Oniyama. La solicitud ha llegado mientras estábamos de acampada. He decidido invitarlas a ser miembros del equipo" anunció el entrenador. " Jaden, invitalas a que entren".

" Si, entrenador" le respondió el gerente.

Jaden volvió acompañado de dos chicas.

" Ellas serán gerentes acompañando a Jaden." les dijo a sus jugadores. " Chicas, presentaos al equipo".

"Hola. Me llamo Naomi Fukao." se presentó la chica con la larga cabellera morada atada en dos coletas, los ojos de color negro brillante y sus labios finos esbozando una sonrisa.

" Me llamo Ana Kitomy, es un placer conoceros a todos" dijo la chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con un broche de mariposa en el cabello y ojos azulados.

"Bienvenidas a las dos" dijo Ikuto, en representación del equipo, tendiendo su mano. " Espero que nos llevemos bien".

" Gracias" dijeron ambas.

Después de las presentaciones, el gerente anunció el horario del día siguiente.

" Tenéis que estar en la puerta de la academia a las 7 de la mañana, el avión sale a las 9 pero tendremos que estar con tiempo para evitar incidentes de última hora. El avión sera compartido con otro equipo del torneo. Sea cual sea, el equipo acompañante os pido respeto por él, es decir, nada de canciones de viaje. Esto es todo" dijo Jaden.

" El gerente y su fanatismo por el orden y la tranquilidad. Ya lo iréis conociendo" dijo Eiji intentando ligar a las nuevas miembros del equipo. Jaden lo miró con mirada asesina, lo cual le hizo estremecerse. Todos se rieron.

" En realidad, el gerente es una buena persona pero tiene un carácter bastante frió y apenas sonríe" les explicó Alfred.

" Se acabó hablar de mi. Nos vemos mañana. Recordad estar aquí a las siete" dijo despidiéndose.

"Hasta mañana, entrenador" hizo un reverencia educada y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo estaba listo para marchar desde la academia en dirección al aeropuerto. En el aeropuerto, toco subir al avión compartido. Cuando llegó el Oniyama, el otro equipo ya estaba preparada. Cuando Jaden se dio cuenta del equipo que había en el avión, su cara se volvió más pálida y la mochila se le cayó de las manos.

**Otro capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto, he tenido muchísimos problemas con Internet. Lo siento. En el próximo capitulo, la inauguración del FF. ¿ Qué equipos participarán? Una oferta le llegara a Jaden. Por fin empieza lo mejor. Siento no haber hecho evolucionar tramas entre personajes pero con el tiempo iré añadiendo. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Empieza el Torneo La inaug

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 11: Empieza el Torneo. La inauguración del FF.**

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, aquella situación no era real, debía ser una pesadilla. El equipo de Jun era con quien compartían el avión, y mirando a los otros jugadores del equipo, todos le resultaban familiares, todos ellos eran los mismos que cuando jugaban en los Green Dragons.

" ¿ Sucede algo, Jaden?" le preguntó el entrenador a Jaden, al ver su expresión de sorpresa y su extrema palidez.

" No, nada. Son los nervios" dijo esbozando una sonrisa para evitar que se preocuparán por el mientras recogía la mochila que se le había caído.

" No tienes buena cara" le dijo Alfred que pasaba por detrás en ese momento.

" Estoy bien. No es nada" aseguró Jaden.

Jaden se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que despegará el avión. Después de que despegará, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y asimilar la situación. Lo peor para él no era estar en el avión con otro equipo, sino precisamente estar con Jun en el mismo espacio cerrado. Cuando salió del baño, alguien le estaba esperando fuera.

" ¿ Que quieres?" preguntó Jaden al darse cuenta de quien lo esperaba.

" Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Jun.

" ¿ Quien te piensas que eres para decir que tenemos de hablas? Hace cinco años de aquello. Tu eres la gran estrella juvenil y yo el gerente de un equipo. ¡ Dejamé vivir en paz! " le grito Jaden con desdén, algo que hizo que todos los viajeros se giraban a mirar con curiosidad lo que ocurría.

" Tengo una oferta que hacerte, Jaden" le intentó explicar Jun.

" ¿ Que me una a tu equipo?" le preguntó con ironía el gerente del Oniyama

" Me gustaría que te unieras por los viejos tiempos" le respondió Jun.

" Jun, no voy a volver a jugar al fútbol" le dijo Jaden finalizando la conversación.

" Veo, que no te vas a unir por las buenas. No esperaba llegar hasta este punto." dijo Jun mientras esboza una sonrisa malvada.

" ¿ A que te refieres?" le preguntó con sorpresa Jaden.

" Sabes el potencial de este equipo y realmente puede destrozar a tu equipo recién formado. Aunque tienen un buen potencial, nuestro equipo incluso incompleto puede aplastar al tuyo" le amenazó Jun.

" Así que intentas hacer que me una a ti por las buenas y como no acepto, me amenazas. Eso no te pega realmente, Jun." dijo sonriendo Jaden haciendo que Jun se empezará a irritar.

" ¡Te obligo a que aceptes unirte a mi equipo!" le gritó fuera de si Jun.

" Te recuerdo que quien se marchó sin decir nada fuiste tú" el comentario le sentó como una bofetada a Jun. " No tienes el derecho de recriminarme nada".

Jaden se marchó, dejando a Jun con un mal sabor de boca por fallar en su segundo intento en hacer que Jaden se uniera a su equipo. Toda la gente miraba como volvía a su asiento, al lado del entrenador Minoru sin mirar a los miembros del equipo con quien compartían el avión. Al rato vio como Jun volvía a su asiento, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Jaden con cara de enfado.

" ¿ Todo bien?" le preguntó Minoru a Jaden después de que se sentará en su asiento.

" Si, no ocurre nada" le respondió este sin ninguna emoción. " No es más que un conocido"

" Parecía muy nervioso" dijo Alfred que estaba asomado detrás de su asiento.

" No importa" le respondió Jaden mientras se ponía a leer en su ordenador.

Mientras estaba leyendo, se acerco un chico muy alto y musculoso de cabello negro y ojos grises a hablar con Jaden.

" Hola Jaden. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo." le saludó el muchacho musculoso.

" Otro que viene a molestar " masculló este.

" Solo quería saludar a un viejo compañero de equipo" empezó a decir este.

" Vaya, gerente, ¿así que eras el gerente de su antiguo equipo?" preguntó con curiosidad Ikuto.

" Algo así" dijo sin levantar la vista Jaden.

" ¿ Gerente? No, que va, él era ..." empezó a decir el chico.

" Callate, Hondou. A nadie le interesa eso" dijo Jaden mientras levantaba la mirada de su ordenador.

" Oh, vaya, parece que he conseguido que quitaras la vista de tu ordenador" dijo Hondou sonriendo a su ex-compañero.

" Primero, Jun y ahora, tú. El pasado ahí se queda, por favor dejad de molestar con el tema de vuestro equipo" le pidió Jaden a Hondou.

" Te dejó esto, miralo cuando tengas tiempo y entenderás el porqué de nuestra insistencia." dijo Hondou mientras le entregaba un CD a Jaden. " Siento las molestias"

" Oye, Jaden. Pon ese CD en tu ordenador para ver que es, tengo curiosidad" le dijo Alfred.

" Si, se lo han dado a él debería mirarlo a solas" le discrepó su hermana.

El viaje transcurrió sin más eventos desagradables para ninguno de los dos equipos. Al bajar en el aeropuerto, un representante del torneo les estaba esperando. Les acompaño a fuera donde les esperaba un bus en el cual realizarían sus trayectos. Hizo subir las maletas al autobús y les acompaño a lo que sería su hotel de concentración. Debido al nombre del instituto, su zona de concentración se encontraba a los pies de una montaña. Les informó de la hora en la que se realizaría la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo FF. En la ceremonia se haría el sorteo del torneo. Hasta la hora de la ceremonia tenían tiempo de instalarse y mirar las instalaciones. Todos fueron a visitarlas excepto Jaden, que se quedo en su cuarto. Decidió poner el CD que Hondou le había entregado en el avión.

El CD contenía videos de sus entrenamientos y sus técnicas, todas ellas conocidas por él ya que eran las mismas que cuando jugaban en los Green Dragons.

" ¿ Para que querrán enseñarme sus entrenamientos si esas técnicas ya las conozco?" empezó a divagar Jaden mientras miraba los videos.

Jaden no entendía nada del motivo por el que Hondou le había entregado el CD. Todos los videos que veía eran de la misma manera que entrenaban cuando eran niños. Cuando se iba a dar por vencido de los videos, el último video hizo entender lo que Hondou le había dicho.

" Es tal como Jun decía, el Oniyama es imposible que puede derrotarlo. Que rabia." dijo Jaden mientras daba un puñetazo con rabia. " Por mucho, que entrenen no lo lograrán, a no ser que haga algo para ayudarles".

Después de ver el video miró el reloj, todavía tenía dos horas hasta que volvieran los otros. Como no había nadie aprovecharía para realizar algo que guardaba en secreto y que le ayudaba a pensar. Abrió una de sus maletas y cogió un violín. Jaden tocaba el violín por deseo de su madre pero lo ocultaba por evitar conversaciones sobre su forma de tocar. Lo afinó y empezar a tocar una versión para violín de la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven, su pieza preferida. Normalmente lo tocaba para relajarse y poder pensar una solución para sus problemas. El equipo llegó al hotel y escucharón la melodía.

" ¿Que es ese ruido de violín?" preguntó Alex.

" No se pero es muy hermoso pero también triste" le respondió Ana.

" Es la Serenata Claro de Luna de Beethoven" les explicó el entrenador. " Aunque nunca la había escuchado en violín".

" ¿ Por que no dejamos de hablar y descubrimos quien esta detrás de este concierto?" dijo Flora con desagrado.

" Tiene razón. Vayamos a ver" dijo Ikuto.

El equipo entró y siguió la música y entraron al cuarto de Jaden. Este paro en seco de tocar y miró sorprendido al equipo que se encontraba puerta.

" ¿ Eras tu quién tocaba el violín?" le preguntó Ciel.

" Claro que era él Ciel, que no ves que tiene el violín en la mano" le reprendió Eiji.

" ¿ Sucede algo por que toque el violín? Estamos en tiempo libre" dijo Jaden enfadado. " Que mala educación, entrar en la habitación de otros sin llamara a la puerta.

" Lo sentimos" dijo Alfred.

" Se te da muy bien, era una melodía preciosa" le dijo Belen.

" Ese violín esta muy bien afinado" le dijo Cristian.

" Oye, toca otra vez que lo haces muy pero que muy bien. Kyuuu. Porfa" le pedía Miaka mientras le miraba con ojos de cachorro.

" ¿Podéis dejar de hablar del violín? No me gusta que hablen de mi manera de tocar el violín." les dijo Jaden y los echo de la habitación y cerró con un portazo.

Fuera de la habitación, el equipo todavía no salía de su asombro.

" Este chico tiene una sorpresa tras otra" dijo Kaworu.

" ¿ Lo próximo que sera? ¿ Que es jugador de fútbol?" dijó Miketsu.

" Él jugando al fútbol sería un espectáculo. Seguro que nunca ha jugado solo lo analiza" respondió Kaworu aguantándose la risa.

" Oye, dejadlo en paz. Cada uno tiene sus hobbies" le defendió Naomi.

" Aunque realmente no conocemos muy bien al gerente" afirmó Giyuki.

" Siempre esta serio y apenas sonríe. Pero su talento como gerente es excelente, ya que siempre nos ha estado apoyando. Así que hay que respetarle" dijo Ikuto al equipo.

" Jaden es un gran supervisor, ya visteis en el partido contra el Raimon. Es una pieza importante del equipo" dijo Kukai

Se fueron de la puerta de la habitación de Jaden, que había escuchado toda la conversación. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles al equipo de Jun, aunque por otro lado tambien deseaba darles una lección por los comentarios de Kaworu y Miketsu, que no sabía jugar, si ellos supieran.

Pasó otra hora y todo el equipo fue llamado para dirigirse al Titanic Stadium donde se realizaría la apertura del torneo.

En el Titanic Stadium había un gran ambiente, todo estaba listo para la inauguración. Los jugadores ya estaban listos para salir al campo y que empezará el torneo. Fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar. Los equipos salieron al campo entre aplausos de la multitud. Cuando acabaron de desfilar los equipos empezó el discurso del presidente de la organización del FF, Soichiro Raimon.

" Bienvenidos, equipos y aficionados a este gran torneo que nos espera. 16 equipos han sido llamados a participar en él. Gracias por asistir. Espero que este FF superé con creces el anterior, además la situación del torneo, la isla Liocott, ejerce un fuerza especial. Todos los equipos dad lo mejor de vosotros y que gané el mejor." concluyó el presidente de la FF.

" Ahora empezará el sorteo de grupos del torneo, cuando diga el nombre del equipo, que acuda el capitán a coger su bola. Dentro de ella encontrará un número y una letra. Ese número y letra pertenece al grupo que le pertenezca, ya sea A, B, C o D, y el la posición en ese mismo grupo. Suerte a todos" explicó el sr. Clearview como se realizaría el sorteo.

El orden fue este:

Raimon. Capitán Mamoru Endou. Grupo D1.

G- Stars. Capitana Asthry Mendez. Grupo B3

Oumihara. Capitán Jousuke Tsunami. Grupo C1.

Manyuuji. Capitán Yuuya Kogure. Grupo D3.

Yokato. Capitán Yuuki Tachimukai. Grupo C3

Sengoku Igajima. Capitán Saiji Kirigakure. Grupo C2.

Nova Crashers. Capitán Jun Misora. Grupo A1

Mikage Sennou. Capitán Takeshi Sugimori. Grupo A2

Hakuren. Capitán Shirou Fubuki. Grupo B4

Senbayama. Capitán Tooru Harano. Grupo A4.

Oniyama. Capítan Ikuto Fujisama. Grupo B1

Teikoku Gakuen. Capítan Koujirou Genda. Grupo D2.

Kidokawa Seishuu. Capitán Masaru Mukata. Grupo D4.

Zeus. Capítan Terumi Afuro. Grupo B2

Sun Garden. Capítan Hiroto Kiyama. Grupo A3.

The Outsiders. Capítan Rococo Urupa. Grupo C4

Los grupos quedaron así:

Grupo A: Nova Crashers, Mikage Sennou, Sun Garden y Senbayama.

Grupo B: Oniyama, Zeus, G-Stars, Hakuren.

Grupo C: Oumihara, Sengoku Igajima, Yokato, The Outsiders.

Grupo D: Raimon, Teikoku Gakuen, Manyuuji, Kidokawa Seishuu.

Con el sorteo finalizó la ceremonia de apertura. El comité les dio 3 días libres a todos los jugadores y planificaron el calendario. Los primeros partidos que se jugarían en el torneo serian el primero de cada grupo con el segundo y el tercero contra el cuarto. Solo se jugarían los partidos de un grupo por día. Es decir, el primer día de partidos sería para el grupo A, al día siguiente jugaría el B y así consecutivamente. Teniendo al menos 3 días de descanso entre partido y partido.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, alguien abandonará al equipo, verán el partido de los Nova Crashers contra Mikage Sennou y la preparación del primer partido para el Oniyama, su primer rival el Zeus ¿ Lo conseguirán vencer?. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 12: ¿ La traición? La aparició

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5.**

**Utilizaré los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, ya que me resulta más fácil.**

**Los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva.**

**Capítulo 12: ¿ La traición?. La aparición del Nova Crashers**

Jaden estaba reunido con el entrenador y las otras gerentes sobre la planificación de los grupos.

" Nos ha tocado el grupo B, mirando los equipos, es un grupo muy complicado con equipos como el Zeus y el Senbayama. Las G-Stars no me suena de nada pero si están aquí es por que tiene que ser un buen equipo.

" El Zeus fue finalista del año pasado y el Senbayama semifinalista. Ambos equipos cayeron contra el Raimon, pero seguramente también habrán entrenado en este tiempo. Hay que recordar que el capitán del Zeus fue seleccionado por la selección de Corea el año pasado para su equipo del FFI, los Fire Dragons." explicó Jaden.

" El primer partido y nos tocá un rival tan duro. Eso es tener suerte" dijo con ironía Naomi.

" Habrá que ayudar al equipo en todo lo que se pueda" dijo Ana animando a los gerentes a lo que Naomi asintió.

" Vamos a darle una sorpresa. ¿ Pero que podemos hacer?" le dijo Naomi cogiendo de la mano a Ana para sacarla de la reunión.

"Espera, la reunión no ha acabado" dijo Ana con un hilo de voz.

" No, tranquila. La reunión ya ha acabado" dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

" Vale, vamos a preparar la cena los gerentes" dijo Naomi con una sonrisa. " Vamos, Jaden".

" Ir yendo vosotras" dijo él. " Tengo que hablar un tema con el entrenador".

Una vez salieron las chicas, Jaden y el entrenador empezar su conversación.

" Entrenador, llevo pensando desde hace un tiempo abandonar el equipo" se sinceró Jaden.

" ¿ Dejar el equipo?" preguntó el entrenador. " ¿ Es por tu pasado relacionado con el fútbol?"

" ¿ Usted sabe lo de los Green Dragons?" preguntó Jaden sin saber como reaccionar.

" ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté la posición en que jugabas?" le preguntó Minoru.

" Si, usted no creía que fuera para ser gerente del equipo" le respondió Jaden.

" Recuerdo ver partidos de los Green Dragons, ese equipo tenía dos jugadores estrella. Uno era Jun Misora, el llamado " Cañón Estelar", el otro eras tú, Jaden con el sobrenombre de " Visión Futura". Juntos, esos dos jugadores eran imparables, su compenetración era perfecta." le explicó Minoru.

" Yo que creía que lo podría ocultar. Usted lo sabía desde el primer momento" le confesó Jaden con una sonrisa.

" Tenías un gran talento. ¿ Por que dejaste de practicar el fútbol?" le preguntó el entrenador.

" Motivos personales" le respondió Jaden.

" Entiendo. ¿ Seguro que quieres dejar el equipo?" le preguntó Minoru.

" Si, recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé. Dejaré el ordenador donde está toda la información y también el plan de entrenamiento." le respondió este.

" Te lo agradezco" le dijo el entrenador.

" Me ha gustado ser gerente del Oniyama. Quiero que sepa que lo hago por el bien del equipo" le confesó Jaden.

" ¿ El bien del equipo? ¿ A que te refieres?" le preguntó el entrenador sorprendido.

"Lo entenderá a su tiempo" le respondió este.

" Gracias por todo, entrenador" le dijo Jaden mientras le hace una reverencia de respeto. " Discúlpeme ante el equipo, no quiero momentos de despedidas".

Mientras recogía sus cosas, cogió su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

" ¿ Dígame?" sonó en el otro lado.

" Si, quieres que me una a tu equipo. Ven a buscarme" le dijo Jaden.

" Al final, has decidido unirte. Ese Hondou, que idea tan buena." sonó desde el otro lado.

" No te emociones tan rápido Jun, no pienses que recobraremos nuestra amistad" le dijo secamente Jaden.

" Bueno pero esto es un paso. Vale, espérame en el campo de fútbol de tu zona de concentración" le dijo Jun.

" De acuerdo, no tardes" le dijo mientras colgaba.

Después de hacer la maleta salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigió al campo de fútbol, donde le estaba esperando Jun.

" Por fín te has decidido." le dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

" No hagas que me lo reconsideré Jun. Últimamente tengo muy poca paciencia." le dijo Jaden con frialdad.

" Vale, de acuerdo. Me estaré callado" le respondió este.

" Vayámonos" le dijo Jaden.

" ¿ A donde vas, gerente, con esas maletas?" le preguntó detrás de él una voz.

" Con mi nuevo equipo. He dejado el Oniyama." le dijo mientras se giraba para ver que eran Kaworu y Miketsu los que estaban ahí.

" ¿ Que lo abandonas para irte con otro equipo? ¿ Pero que tipo de gerente eres tú?" le preguntó Miketsu enfadado.

" El Oniyama no es lo suficiente fuerte para ganar el FF. Mi meta es ganar el FF, no me importa como sea" le respondió Jaden con maldad.

" Nosotros somos suficiente buenos para ganar el FF. Empatamos contra el Raimon, el campeón del año pasado" le gritó Kaworu.

" Actualmente hay un equipo más fuerte que ambos, el Nova Crashers. Así que me uno a él" le confesó su plan a los chicos del Oniyama.

" ¿ Y si no te dejamos? ¿ Que harás?" le preguntó Miketsu.

" Irme de todos modos. Ya he presentado mi dimisión" dijo Jaden con una sonrisa malvada.

" Arreglemos esto con fútbol. Si nosotros ganamos, te quedas, y si vosotros ganáis, te puedes ir" le dijo Kaworu.

" Aceptamos" grito Jun.

" ¿ A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro?" le reprendió Jaden.

" Me han retado al igual que a ti" le respondió el de pelo plateado.

" Me valgo yo solo para vencerlos" le dijo Jaden.

" Llevas 5 años sin jugar" le dijo Jun.

" Que llevé 5 años sin jugar no quiere decir que no me haya seguido entrenando" le respondió Jaden.

" Lo sabía, te gusta la práctica del fútbol" afirmó Jun con el puño en alto.

" No te confundas, lo hacía por odio" le confesó Jaden.

" Menos hablar y más jugar" le gritó Miketsu.

En un lado del campo estaba Miketsu y Kaworu, en el otro se encontraba Jaden mientras Jun lo observaba desde la banda.

" ¿ Vas a jugar así vestido? Ten cuidado de no mancharte" se rió Kaworu de la ropa que llevaba Jaden. Iba vestido con una camisa verde, un chaleco de vestir negro, pantalones negros y sneakers de color verde y negro.

" Haríais bien de no reíros de él." les aconsejó Jun.

" Que empiece él, que esta en clara desventaja. El partido será a un gol, el primer equipo que marqué gana. ¿ Estas de acuerdo?" le explicó las reglas Miketsu.

La pachanga comenzó. Jaden tenía el balón pero se Miketsu se lo robó rápidamente. Miketsu iba corriendo hacía la portería.

" Demasiado tarde" dijo Jaden apareciendo frente a Miketsu.

" Que rápido" dijo sorprendido Kaworu.

" **Jaula de Piedra**". Las columnas de piedra frenaron a Miketsu, que perdió el balón.

" Sabe usar técnicas" dijo Miketsu sorprendido.

Jaden tenía el balón y se acercaba a la portería pero apareció Kaworu para frenarle.

" **Espada Blanca**". Jaden giró con el balón creando un aro de hielo a su alrededor. Luego chasqueó los dedos y los trozos de hielo derribaron a Kaworu.

Jaden chutó a la portería y marcó el gol que le dio la victoria. Miketsu y Kaworu no podían creerse la situación que habían vivido. Una derrota aplastante. Jaden se limpiaba el polvo de sus sneakers como señal de superioridad.

" Ya os lo dije. Sois débiles" dijo Jaden con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

" ¿ Pero cómo?" empezó a preguntar Miketsu.

" Era jugador de fútbol, centrocampista de los Green Dragons. El gerente que nunca había jugado y que solo sabía analizar os ha dado una lección" dijo Jaden ironicamente. " Ahora entendéis porque digo que sois débiles, un jugador que llevaba 5 años sin jugar a derrotado a dos jugadores de un equipo del FF. ¿ No es divertido?"

" Serás …" empezó a gruñir Kaworu.

" ¿Realista?, no habéis sido capaz de ganarme, ni jugando los dos contra mí. Esperó que la próxima vez que nos veamos seáis más fuertes" dijo Jaden de forma fría. " Vayámonos, no quiero verle la cara a estos perdedores"

" Ya era hora, has sido demasiado bueno con ellos Jaden. Podrías haber evitado que te robarán la pelota, ¿ verdad?" dijo divertido Jun.

" Espera, ¿ por que lo haces?" preguntó otra vez Miketsu.

" ¿Que no le escuchas? Sois débiles" dijo Jun cogiendo la pelota y la chutó al estomago de Miketsu.

" Gyaaa" gritó Miketsu mientras caía al suelo con las manos en el estomago.

" Ahora toca el otro" dijo Jun sonriendo maliciosamente.

" Ya basta, vamos" dijo Jaden mientras cogía su maleta. " Cuando veáis el partido de los Nova Crashers contra el Mikage Sennou entenderéis el motivo"

Jaden y Jun se alejaron mientras Kaworu ayudaba a Miketsu a levantarse.

" ¿ Estas bien?" le preguntó Kaworu.

" Si, no es nada, he recibido golpes más fuertes" le respondió Miketsu.

" Debemos volver al hotel" dijo Kaworu.

La cena transcurrió en silenció tras la noticia de que Jaden se había ido del equipo. La cena parecía un funeral, nadie hablaba y apenas se comía. Miketsu y Kaworu habían decidido no decir nada sobre la forma que se había marchado Jaden hasta que vieran el partido entre los Nova Crashers y el Mikage Sennou. El entrenador estaba apagado, tampoco hablaba pero no se le veía preocupado. La frase " Lo hago por el bien del equipo" recorría su cabeza. Después de un gran espectáculo en la inauguración había acabado en unos de los peores días del equipo del Oniyama. El equipo se fue ha dormir esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, empezaron con los entrenamientos para preparar el partido contra el Zeus de dentro de 3 días.

" Chicos por mucho que no este Jaden, hay que esforzarse al máximo" animó el entrenador.

" Si" gritaron los jugadores.

" Tener el entrenador animándoles parece que les anima" dijo Ana.

" Ya, lo creo. Aunque ayer Jaden se marchará. Hoy es otro día y tienen que dejarlo atrás" comentaba Naomi.

" Pero Naomi, ¿ por que crees que Jaden, que llevaba desde el principio con el equipo ha decidido marcharse?" le preguntó Ana.

" Ni idea, a lo mejor, no se sentía apreciado por algunos jugadores" le respondió Naomi.

" Jaden, no parecía ese tipo de persona, siempre tan serio y frío, que parecía que le resbalara todo lo que dijeran de él" concluyó Ana.

Al final del entrenamiento, las gerentes ofrecieron bebidas a todos los jugadores del equipo.

" Menos mal, que tenemos a las gerentes, si no todo se complicaría" afirmó Ikuto.

" Es verdad. Sin Jaden, este equipo se siente diferente. Tendremos que aprender a jugar y entrenar sin sus análisis" comentó Alex.

" Jaden ha dejado toda la información referente a vuestro entrenamiento y rivales bajo mi jurisdicción, así que por ese tema no hay que preocuparse" explicó Minoru.

" Pues yo no me fío de sus informes y si esa información es falsa y lo hace para perjudicarnos" entró en la conversación Kaworu, recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

" ¿ Que estas diciendo? Jaden jamás nos perjudicaría. El disfrutaba analizando todo. Recuerdo el primer día que lo vi estaba analizando el rendimiento del gimnasio." dijo Alfred. " Me niego a pensar que el nos perjudicaría"

" Entonces ¿ por que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas a la primera de cambio? No ha empezado los partidos y él se ha marchado." dijo sin pelos en la lengua Flora.

" Ya basta. Dejad de pelearos por Jaden. El no regresará, al menos, por el momento. Su renuncia no fue definitiva." intervino el entrenador por cerrar el conflicto.

Los entrenamientos continuaron siguiendo los datos que había dejado Jaden. Hasta el día del primer partido en el cual se enfrentarían el Nova Crashers y el Mikage Sennou los entrenamientos fueron bien. Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, todo el equipo se dirigió al salón de reuniones donde había una gran pantalla de televisión. Los chicos se sentaron y se pusieron a ver el partido.

" Bienvenidos al primer partido de este torneo FF, desde la Isla Liocott. Soy Oushou Kakuma y seré el comentarista de los partidos del FF. Gracias y ahora hablaré de los equipos de este partido. Por un lado tenemos a un veterano de la competición, el Mikage Sennou, un equipo muy equilibrado y con jugadores muy buenos. El año pasado fueron derrotados en la competición clasificaría del FF a manos del Raimon, nuestro vigente campeón. Por otro lado, tenemos uno de los equipos que se estrena en la competición este año, el Nova Crashers, según tengo entendido, este equipo es el mismo que un equipo infantil de hace 5 años atrás, el Green Dragons, un equipo que todos sus jugadores fueron escogidos para el programa de jóvenes talentos. Los jugadores ya salen al campo"

Los dos equipos salían al campo entre vítores y ánimos. Los equipos se preparaban para empezar el partido.

" En el Nova Crashers, está el mejor jugador de los Green Dragons, su capitán Jun Misora. Pero esperen, ¿ puede ser?. El número 17 es Jaden Clearview, el centrocampista de oro de los Green Dragons. Había oído que había dejado el fútbol hace 5 años, parece ser que ha vuelto a la práctica, espero que siga en forma" comentó Takuma mientras la cámara mostraba a Jaden preparándose vestido con el uniforme del equipo, compuesto por una camiseta naranja, pantalón blanco y medias que combinaban los colores naranja y blanco.

En el hotel del Oniyama.

" ¿ Ese es Jaden?" preguntó Haruhi.

" Es él" dijo Belen.

" ¿ Pero que hace como jugador de ese equipo?" preguntó Cristian.

" Jaden se marchó con Jun Misora, el capitán del Nova Crashers, justo después de que abandonará el equipo" explicó Miketsu.

" ¿ Que estas diciendo?" le preguntó Ikuto. " ¿ No hiciste nada para pararlo?"

" Lo intentamos, hicimos una pachanga contra él. Si ganábamos, el se quedaría" dijo Kaworu.

" ¿ Y que sucedió?" le preguntó Alex.

" En principio, iban a ser 2 contra 2, pero Jaden decidió jugar el solo contra nosotros 2" prosiguió Miketsu.

" ¿ Él solo?" le preguntó Ikuto y Miketsu asintió.

" Pensábamos que no sabría jugar por que siempre estaba analizando todo. Que era una persona más teórica que práctica." dijo Kaworu.

" Ahí os equivocasteis, ¿ perdisteis, verdad?" preguntó el entrenador a lo que ambos asintieron. " Os confiasteis y el os derrotó. Hacer que sus rivales se confíen es algo típico de Jaden, lo ponía en práctica en los Green Dragons, Jaden al ser una persona de poca estatura era capaz de pasar desapercibida, los rivales se confiaban y él se aprovechaba."

¿ Entrenador, usted sabía lo de Jaden?" le preguntó Ana.

" Solo, pequeñas partes. Él no me explicó el motivo. Le reconocí cuando llegó al equipo, habrán pasado 5 años pero su cara es similar." le respondió el entrenador.

" ¿ 5 años?" preguntó Naomi.

" Así es, lleva 5 años sin jugar al fútbol" concluyó el entrenador la conversación.

En el Umihebi Stadium.

" ¡Gooool! Gol de los Nova Crashers con este ya van 4 en la primera parte. Jun es un jugador excelente. El Nova Crashers esta dominando el partido, el Mikage Sennou no logra pasar del medio campo. Parece ser que los jugadores del Mikage Sennou se encuentran descolocados. Jun se adelanta con el balón y Jaden llega para realizar un tiro combinado."

" **Lluvia Oscura**" gritaron al unisona Jaden y Jun. Un potente chute de luz y oscuridad salió disparado hacia la portería.

" **Puños Voladores**" dijo Sugimori disparando dos puños hacía el balón, pero la técnica del Nova Crashers fue demasiado poderosa y sus puños fueron destruidos y Sugimori recibió el balón con la cara que hizo que lo derribarán.

" Bien hecho" se chocaron las manos Jaden y Jun.

El partido continuó y el Mikage Sennou, no fue rival para el Nova Crashers. Sonó el pitido final del partido. El marcador había quedado 13-0 a favor de los Nova Crashers. Una victoria aplastante por parte de los Nova Crashers. Los Nova Crashers lo celebraban en el campo mientras el Mikage Sennou se retiraba cabizbajo ante semejante derrotado.

Un periodista se acerco para hablar con algún jugador de los Nova Crashers. El seleccionado fue Jaden.

" Felicidades por la victoria Jaden" le felicitó el periodista.

" Gracias" agradeció Jaden.

" Ha pasado 5 años desde tu ultimo partido. ¿ No es así?" le preguntó al jugador.

" Si, así es. He vuelto solo para jugar este torneo, nada mas ni nada menos." respondió Jaden. " Cuando acabe lo volveré a dejar"

" ¿Tienes algún mensaje para algún otro equipo?" preguntó el periodista.

" Si, para el Oniyama. Solo decirles que espero que no veamos en la semifinal para demostrarles que es un equipo fuerte" respondió Jaden con cara maliciosa.

" Un desafió en toda regla. Este torneo esta que arde" comentó el periodista.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, como reaccionará el Oniyama a las palabras de Jaden, el primer partido para el Oniyama, además nada mas ni nada menos que contra el Zeus, afectará la marcha de Jaden en el transcurso del partido. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, iré añadiendo más técnicas. Si queréis añadirles técnicas a vuestros jugadores, ponerlas en review o pm. Gracias.**

**Hoy mismo dejaré un capitulo de un fic de Pokémon si os gusta, dejad algún OC para que sea rival de los protagonistas.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
